


Let's Get Married?

by Gobblepotstew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Dark Jim, Drama, Endgame gobblepot, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ivy wants her big brother happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, gabe is alive and is oswald's friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotstew/pseuds/Gobblepotstew
Summary: Ivy brings the truth out of what Jim has locked away inside himself for Oswald. And he proposes...much to his dismay.Set after S3E14.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Gobblepot/Jimwald fan fiction to help me get my writing juices flowing. Fun idea to start with. Hopefully, it won't be more than 5 chapters. Please enjoy. Comments welcome!
> 
> UPDATE: I am soooo sorry to leave you all hanging with this story. I am actually going to post until I am fully done with the story so as for chapters, I am not sure when to stop. So, let's keep it rolling.

Jim needed to get a hold of himself. Really? Marry Oswald?

He did propose. He even had a couple of witnesses. By now, Oswald could have quite possibly told everyone in his employ as well as those he influences of his good news. Exciting news. For Mr. Cobblepot that is.

Jim ran a frustrated hand in his hair and groaned heavily. How could he have been so dumb as to say something like that?! He did not love Oswald Cobblepot. He got up from his kitchen table, grabbed his suit jacket and put it on briskly. He went to grab his keys for work and caught his face in the mirror in his living room. He always thought he had an average face and did not see what people saw in him when they said he was handsome. But this face was going to belong to someone. Not just anyone, but the King of Gotham himself. He shivered at the thought.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he sighed angrily as he pointed at his own reflection. “A god damned idiot.”

_________________

Jim entered the bullpen of the Gotham City Police Department: people whining their cases, cops peppered into a heated or happy conversation, a criminal behind the holding cell singing loudly while another was thoroughly sick with a bucket started cursing obscenities to all who passed him. Yeah, another day in Gotham.

“Shut up singing in there or I will have someone sew your lips shut, Hemsley!” Harvey called to the singing criminal. He took another sip of his coffee, and rearrange some paperwork on his desk. His face then lit up when he saw Jim walking in with a cup of coffee. He was, of course, frowning.

“Dum dum duh dummm. Dum dum duh dummmm..” Harvey hummed cheerfully.

“Not now.” Jim said icily, setting his coffee on his desk with a thump.

“Well Jim I figured you would get used to it seeing how it’s going to happen sooner or later.” Jim scowled at Harvey but that could never scare off a man who lives for juicy details on the goody-two-shoes cop’s life.

“I am not going to marry him.”

“I think you're fooling yourself if you think that Penguin’s gonna let that go.”

“I don’t even remember asking him or telling him!” Jim said through clenched teeth. That being the truth, however, did not stop Harvey from abandoning the issue.

“So what? You need to go tell him that. His people obviously think you had something going for the former Mayor and quite frankly, the underground crime ring is all atwitter with word of James Gordon’s love for Oswald freakin’ Cobblepot.”

“I know that Harvey!” Jim said a little louder. “I can’t believe I was so stupid to say it in the first place. I just didn’t think he would take it so seriously. He sent me a wedding catalog two days ago, and I nearly got hives because of it. I mean he has a brain, he must know I wasn’t serious.”

Harvey shook his head as his colleague ducked his head in his arms. How could Jim have been so stupid?

_

 

He remembered going to Oswald’s mansion some days before and needing to talk to him about what transpired with Edward Nygma. The ex-GCPD forensic scientist was still at large and very much wanted to kill Penguin. Whining over Isabelle or Isabella, whatever her name was. Jim did not care. Ed betrayed the trust of the precinct and Jim’s trust. That hurt Jim enough to make him continue to go after Nygma in his off time but often included Oswald’s help.

Ever so often he would visit, they would talk about it and Oswald seemed somewhat sad when Jim would mention him. It would bother the detective enough to change the subject to softer-like Oswald-type interests: new ties, new music or food. This made Oswald happier and had him talking a lot more than before Jim mentioned Edward. Jim also noticed how much it changed his perspective on the mobster. He liked tea, tuna fish, and elaborate artifacts. Jim started to see him as a human being for once.

Ivy Pepper was with Oswald once talking about this and that when Jim came in for a visit. Jim did not recognize the redhead but figured she must have been a gangster as well. Jim asked for Oswald when Gabe approached him with a concerned, angry look on his face.

“I need to speak to Penguin.”

“The boss doesn’t want to be disturbed today.” Gabe said sternly.

“It’s urgent.” Gordon said with a questioned look on his face.

“Look, pal, the boss is busy.” Gabe puffed up.

“He’s just sitting there.” Jim said with a frown watching the tall redhead give Oswald a cup of tea. “He isn’t doing anything.”

“You need to leave,” another muscled brute came to Gabe’s side staring daggers at Jim. The detective thought this was strange. He could always just walk in before and no one would bat an eye.

“What? I..Oswald!” Jim called out to the front foyer. Then, the men advanced and Jim braced himself to fight until the young redhead woman came out and stopped them.

“It’s alright. He can come in.” She said cheerfully. Jim calmed himself as the men immediately backed away and walked back to where Oswald was. “So sorry about that, they are kind of protective of him at the moment…”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s a little depressed,” She said smiling. What is wrong with this girl, Jim thought. “Maybe you can cheer him up!”

“Well, I need some additional information regarding his former Chief of Staff.” The woman immediately grabbed Jim’s arm and stopped him from walking forward.

“Do not mention anything about Edward Nygma for the time being.” She said coldly. Jeez, Jim thought, she was just as nuts as he was. He blinked at her but nodded in agreement as they continued walking towards the front living room where Oswald was currently sniffling. Jim felt his heart ache slightly for the man who was sitting in on his very expensive looking couch, covered in a blanket, with a red, blotchy face and tear wrought eyes.

“Oswald,” Jim sat next to him with his hand clasped on his lap. Sitting as though he did not want to startle him. “Are you okay?”

“Not really, but when am I ever, Old Friend?” Oswald said with a smile pulling the blanket closer to seal in any warmth he could. Ivy watched him and Jim and smiled widely.

“I could get some tea for you Detective!” She chirped happily. She was beautiful, Jim thought, but she seemed a bit…off. He could swear he had seen her somewhere before. He nodded at her as she left them alone.

“What happened?” Jim said after a few moments.

“I am sad Jim.”

“Sad? Sad about what?” Jim was sure Oswald had everything. What is there to be sad about?

“I feel like nothing I do has any meaning. I am to reclaim my spot as the King of Gotham, but I seldom feel like being the boss some days. I do not have any real friends to claim and no one to really talk to. I miss my Mother and my Father,… it’s getting hard to wake up in the morning sometimes. I’m just really, really tired and sad.” He said softly with tears seeping from his eyes.

Jim’s heart sank. He knew depression when he sees it. Having experienced it himself, he could surmise such pain is hard to deflect. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around Oswald, rubbing the slightly smaller man’s arm warmly. Oswald leaned closer to Jim as he sobbed softly, the detective grabbing tissues and wiping away his tears. Yeah, the tears. Jim could never win against people crying.

“I’m sorry you feel this way,” Jim said with care. How the hell did he go from wanting information to comforting a confirmed killer? “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“You could play a game with us!” Ivy barged in with a tray as Oswald sniffed and blew his nose. Jim removed his arm immediately from Oswald’s side.

“Umm,…I don’t think,” He said quickly before glancing at Oswald whose big pale green eyes pleaded with Jim silently for him to stay. “Alright. One game.”

Oswald smiled slightly as Ivy gave Jim his tea and placed a plate of butter cookies on the coffee table. Ivy was staring at Jim with a coy smile and said defiantly, “We’re playing truth or dare!”

Jim groaned in instant frustration. No, he did not want to play this game. Not with Oswald around anyway. He did not need them to know all his secrets, not that he had many that were cool enough to tell. But he said he would play and Ivy did not look like a girl who would take no for an answer.

“Fine!” Jim groused angrily.

“Truth or Dare?” Ivy initiated.

“Truth.” Jim said as he folded his arms tightly and turned to look at the window. Oswald giggled slightly. Jim felt heat come to his cheeks.

“Say one thing you like about Pengy and why! Be honest!” She chided with a smile while holding a pillow. Much like a young girl at a slumber party with friends. Pengy? Jim thought. He could have sworn Oswald hated different nicknames made for him. But this girl must be different. She must matter to Oswald.

“Well,…um… I like his clothes.” Jim shrugged. Oswald narrowed his eyes at Jim frowning. He knew that wasn’t true.

“Drink your tea, Detective.” She offered. She stared at Jim with a steely determination that made the man uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and drunk the tea.

“Mmm. That’s delicious.” He said calmly. It tasted of berries and citrus fruits. Oswald blinked at him and picked up his own serving and sipped it and smiled. Very good indeed.

“Glad you like it! So I will ask you again Mr. Jim. Say one thing you like about Oswald and why!” She reiterated again. Jim started to feel a little warm. Not a worried warmth but a comfortable feeling. He felt a little light-headed. Oswald looked at Jim then again at Ivy. What is she playing at, Oswald thought.

“Well, I like how he never gives up. Oswald is not a quitter. Until the very end, he will fight for what he wants. But he can’t always get what he really wants some time.” Jim said honestly. Ivy smiled and continued.

“And what does Pengy wants?” She added. Oswald was starting to feel uneasy in his seat.

“What I really think he wants, is to be loved. To be loved unconditionally.” He stated calmly. Oswald was frowning now. His gaze lowered to the floor. That, no matter how deeply he hid it, even after Ed, he still wanted to be loved. It hurt to hear Jim say that. James Gordon of all people.

“I wish to rest now Ivy, Jim you can leave.” Oswald said pointedly as he stood up.

“No.” Ivy said quickly motioning Oswald to sit back down. “Why do you care Jim?”

“Because it hurts me. It makes me sad to know that I can’t help him.” Jim said with a bit of hurt in his voice. Oswald was staring at him now. Paling as Jim kept answering Ivy’s questions. Why is he doing this? Some of his hurt came from Jim too. Well, a lot of it. To hear Jim say these things were a bit insulting to his heart.

“But you know you can. Why don’t you?”

“Because…” Jim finished his tea frowning. He felt hot. “I fear what I feel for him. Can you ask Oswald something now?”

“We’re not done.” She inflicted with a dangerous glint in her eye. “What do you feel for Oswald?”

“That’s enough Ivy! Jim leave!” Oswald said loudly. “Gabe!”

“What is it that you feel for Oswald?!” She pandered as Gabe walked in quickly.

“I feel…love.” Jim said finally. He felt butterflies fighting in his belly. He was equal parts scared to death and elated to have Oswald to hear this. He turned to the smaller man with a shocked look on his face, his hands shaking. Oswald's eyes were wide as saucer plates as he stared into Jim’s eyes. A kaleidoscope of emotions dancing on his face. He was scared to hear these confessions leave Jim’s lips.

“If you could do one nice, lovely thing for Oswald to ensure his happiness, what would it be? Be honest.” Ivy was looking at Gotham’s crime lord now. Assessing what she wanted for him, hoping she played her too few cards right.

“I would marry him.” He said staring at Oswald with feeling. “I would make him happy until the day I died.”

Oswald open and closed his mouth many times before speaking. Jim kept staring at him and slowly started smiling. Gabe stood in the doorway with his jaw towards the floor. What the hell was going on?

“Jim! I-I don’t understand… you wouldn’t…you detest me.” He said with tears welling in his eyes.

“Do you love Oswald, Jim Gordon?” Ivy added, or more so, to confirm. Gabe still in shock.

“Yes…I believe so.” Jim said smiling.  
“What are you prepared to do?” Ivy said as she grabbed a cookie. The detective took a deep breath and let it out steadily. Jim got onto one knee and took Oswald’s hand looked up at him with a smile. Oswald stood in shock staring down at Jim. His bottom lip quivering.

“Ivy, what did you do?”

“Oswald, I am sorry for all the trouble I caused for you. I was selfish and very cruel to your pain. I often called for you and often gave nothing in return. You deserve so much better than that. You deserve happiness. I know I can give you that at least. I can try. I know I’m not much, but if you will have me, you would make me the happiest man in the world. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, will you marry me?”

Ivy sat with a goofy, smug look on her face. Gabe was still in the doorway shocked still. Oswald felt tears roll down his face. This is not happening. This was way too good to be true. He was still getting over Nygma. And Jim was no saint by any means. But this presented an opportunity. Yes. It’s just business. Oswald was not a person to let go of an opportunity.

Jim started to worry when he didn’t answer immediately.

“Oswald say something.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, James Gordon. I will definitely marry you.” He said happily as Jim then picked him up at the waist and swung him around. Ivy exclaimed happily as Gabe grabbed the side of the door as if he was about to faint. Jim set him down, rose his hands to cup Oswald’s face and kissed him softly on the lips. Then he started to deepen the kiss much to Oswald’s surprise and delight. Then Oswald pushed the detective away aware of their audience.

“So!” Ivy said as she practically skipped out of her seat. “When is the wedding?”

“How about this summer Ozzy?” Jim chimed as held Oswald in his arms. He felt so happy, Oswald said yes!

“Isn't that too soon? I mean Jim, are you sure?”

“Of course,” As he nibbled at the Penguin’s ear and made him giggle. “Now we need to see when I can move in.”

“Oh wow James, you work fast!” Amazed at Jim’s pronouncement. “You want to live with me?”

“Yeah, your place is huge. We’ll need room for kids. I want a big family Ozzy.” Oswald stared at Jim’s playful expression with absolute shock. Surely, he could not be in earnest, surely, he did not want this. Nygma who?

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it.”

_

Jim woke up the next morning from his visit with a smile and a pep in his step. He felt so happy for no apparent reason. He finished his coffee, and grabbed his jacket and locked his apartment. Spun around towards his car and hopped in. He started off to work singing to the latest hits on the radio. His phone buzzed and he picked it up with a smile. He got a text from Oswald. He thought that was odd.

 _‘Thinking of you. You made me the happiest man alive. I would like to have dinner with you tomorrow so we can talk about wedding preparations. My future looks a bit brighter now. I love you, Jim.’_ – Oswald

Jim stopped his car to a screeching halt. Cars honking at him in response. He stared at his phone as he abruptly paled and screamed.

“FUUUUUCKKKKK!”


	2. Snowball

Fast forward to the present.

Jim had a somewhat good enough day at work: criminals actually obeyed his orders while he processed them, a dog-napper returned a corgi pup she stole from an old woman with many apologies, and he actually got caught up on his paperwork. But he could not think about the good of the day when he still had yet to answer Oswald’s text. He had received the text a day ago. Jim thought maybe the issue will go away quietly. There is no way in hell Oswald would have been serious about their pending nuptials to one another.

Bullshit, Jim thought. But then Jim realized he was thinking about Oswald here. The man allegedly killed for tuna sandwiches. Jim couldn’t marry him.

Bzz Bzz. Jim got a text.

‘I did not get a response from you. I hope I did not interrupt your police work. I am indeed awaiting your response.’ – Oswald.

Jim felt his stomach turn. He had to face up to the music. He couldn’t just ignore him, that would not work out well. He dialed his number.

“Hello?”

“Hey Peng- ahem, Oswald.” What is he doing?

“Oh Jim! Hey! You finally called! I was getting worried that something happened! Oh Jim, just hearing your voice makes me so happy!” Oswald quipped. He couldn’t contain his happiness. Jim started feeling bad. How could he deny invoking such joy?

“Oh yeah, um…so what’s for dinner?” Stupid, his brain warned, weren’t you going to turn him down?

“I have prepared for us a nice pot roast with saffron and herbs. Some potatoes, carrots, and celery too! I made it just for you!” Oswald said quickly.

Jim sighed as his stomach growled. Oh god, what had he done? “Okay…what time should I meet you?”

“As soon as you like, um… the roast is done. I…I have just been waiting for your call.” Oswald said quietly as if to mean nothing else was as important. This made Jim blush a bit, just in time for Harvey to throw a piece of paper at him, snapping him out was his heartfelt stupor.

“I will be there in thirty minutes,” Jim said finally.

“Okay, great! Bye Jim!”

“Yep, love ya…” He hung up his phone, abruptly turned red, and looked up slowly to Harvey’s jaw-dropped face.

“LOVE YA?!” He exclaimed loudly.

“Harvey shut up! It was an accident!” What a terrible excuse.

“True! But what about the long-winded proposal? Sure! That was an accident!” Harvey said coyly making light of a hairy situation. He threw another paper at Jim. The younger detective felt like an idiot. He’s the only one making it worse! Oswald is just rolling with what he inherently gave him.

__________________

Jim entered the mansion with a frown which garnered looks from Oswald’s bodyguards. Jim faked a smile past Gabe and walk straight towards the dining room where Oswald was preparing dinner. The smell made his mouth water.

“Jim! Please have a seat!”

“Thank you, it smells amazing.” No lies to be held in that statement. Oswald prepared quite a spread; the pot roast was steaming in the center of the table, accompanied by a large salad with ingredients he could not pronounce, and white and red wines. All in all, a very enthusiastic dinner!

“I have a peach lattice cheesecake for dessert! I am so very glad you came by.” Oswald walked by Jim’s chair with a ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron. What a dork, Jim thought with a smile. Oswald leaned down to kiss Jim on the cheek. Jim turned red instantly.

“Thank you this looks amazing…” He said without looking at Oswald. Now you can dump him at dinner, Jim thought vividly. You cannot let this continue…

“How was work?” Oswald said as he took his seat.

“It was uneventful, which is a plus at the precinct.” Jim said as he took the first bite.

“Good!” The younger man beamed. It made him so happy to be like this with Jim. It felt very strange and very normal. Oswald felt it made him feel like less than a so-called “freak”.

“You?”

“Good. I was hoping that maybe we could talk about our wedding preparations. I want your opinion too. It matters so much to me.” Oswald frowned as Jim choked on a bite and went to his aid. “Jim, do chew your food. It took 8 hours or so to make that.”

“AHEM..emm…sorry.”

“So what—”

“The wedding Oswald,” Jim stopped him. “I don’t think I----”

Jim stopped and blinked up at the former King of Gotham and saw something he wished he didn’t see. Hope. Hope that shone so bright in Oswald’s eyes. He felt his heart clench. He couldn’t live with himself with the thought that he would make him hurt again. But he doesn’t want to marry him.

“You don’t what?”

“Umm, where would you like to have it?” Fucking idiot James Gordon, beating around the bush again.

“Oh! I was thinking we’d have it here! I mean this place is indeed adequate. Why not have it here? It would be nice to place some good memories here. My Father would have wanted it.” He rubbed his head a bit, slouched a bit then pouted. Jim thought that was a little cute.

“Well then we will do that.” Jim said with a sigh. Oswald perked up and smiled brightly as he got up and hobbled to Jim and reached to his side and gave him a hug. Jim got a light whiff of his cologne, the food, and his scent. The detective felt light headed.

“Oh sorry. I did not mean to… umm, please eat.” He limped back to his seat happily. They finished dinner and went to dessert in silence with the occasional topics Oswald brought up. Jim was getting ready to leave and Oswald walked him to the door.

“I hope you enjoyed tonight, I do apologize for not being as interesting as I could have been.”

“No, dinner was great. Thank you.” Jim said sternly as Gabe started to walk Jim out.

“Well we will talk more soon I hope. Jim, do please call me sometimes.” Oswald pleaded softly. “I can’t improve on what I don’t know.”

Gabe winced inwardly at that statement and stared at Gordon who frowned. Jim walked up to Oswald and tugged his ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron. He leaned down slightly to give Oswald a soft kiss on the lips.

“Trust me. You are doing great.” Jim scowled at Gabe as he walked out, leaving Oswald in a daze.

“Boss, I think you could do better.”

“Shut up, Gabe.” Oswald said with a smile.

__________________

“What you need to do is bang him and get it out of your system.” Harvey said while shoving 3 french fries in his mouth. They were at lunch and Jim let him in on his nonexistent progress on ending the wedding.

“I tried to break it off, Harv! I just couldn’t—”

“Stop the bullshit right there my friend. You DID NOT do anything. You’re just gonna let this shit snowball out of control and then, when the bubble pops, I will find your body floating in the Gotham river!” Harvey hissed.

“What should I say to him? Every time he brings it up, I feel like shit. Like I owe him,…”

“You don’t owe him dick,…” Harvey bit into his sandwich and continued, “maybe you do.” He laughed at his joke.  
__________________

Later at the precinct, Jim stared at the wedding catalog and sighed. Hell, this would be the third time, right? He told his mother about Barbara, he told her about Lee, and both fell through miserably. He never made it to the “I do” and it darkened his spirit quite a bit. The pain in his mother’s voice when he told her that they lost the baby while he was in prison. She just sobbed into the phone until she simply hung up and Jim cried all night in his cell because of it. He felt like such a failure. How could he do that to his mother, to Lee? He never told her about Vale. That, in and of itself could be seen as a blessing.

So maybe he deserved someone like Oswald. But, in actuality, Oswald could do way better.

Jim went to think back on why he proposed at the mansion. What was going on? Why did he say those things? What the hell was in that tea?! He needed to find out what Ivy was up to. This seemed to be somewhat orchestrated.

Sure. Blame the strange woman or anybody that wasn’t him. But why would he marry a man who only sought power and prestige? Jim didn’t care about that crap. He only wanted to clean up the city that ruined him.

He dropped by the mansion to see Ivy. When he entered, he saw Oswald sitting with tiny plates of food on the dining room table. He tasted one of them with a tiny spoon, frowned and pushed it away.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked quizzically.

“Oh Jim! Just in time! I am trying out food for our guests.” Oswald said with a smile. Jim shook his head. He walked into wedding preparations.

“Why are you doing all this? We can just get eloped at the courthouse.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I do not want a shotgun wedding Jim.” Oswald said irritably, obviously getting tired of Jim’s lazy attitude towards their wedding. What happened to that loving Jim who happily proposed to him?

“I just think it should be small. Less trouble.”

“Less trouble for who? Jim, this is our wedding we’re talking about. I would like people to know that you and I belong to each other.”

“Won’t people who think less of us find it a grand opportunity for revenge?” Jim was worried about people who held them in their lesser estimation coming to destroy them on their special day.

“That’s what my army is for. I got a people with abilities that most cannot begin to imagine. Jim,…” Oswald sighed, “do you want to try the samples?”

Jim noticed he seemed down all of the sudden. He walked over to sit by Oswald at the table. He can’t get over the pull Oswald has over him. He always tried to avoid the mobster before to stay in his good conscience; that he was an honest cop who never dealt with monsters like The Penguin. But he always felt this pull, this need to be involved in the younger man’s life. How he thought. Oswald was a magnet. For good or bad. He was like this rogue star that absorbed all in his path. And before Jim Gordon knew, he was already pulled in.

This must be all Ivy’s fault. Instead of seething, Jim tried some of the plates and enjoyed three of the ten set. Oswald smiled softly and his right hand moved ever so close to Jim’s left hand hoping to get some real attention from the stoic detective. He had hoped for a slightly physical marriage. Kisses and holding hands. He moved to touch Jim’s hand and Jim flinched immediately.

“Oh sorry, Oz. You startled me.” Jim said blushing red. Oswald frowned.

“It’s okay. I know I can be repulsive to most people.”

“Oz, that’s not it. I’m sorry. I am always so weary of people trying to hurt me. So it’s me, not you,” he said with a tinge of regret.

“It’s okay. Did you come here to see Ivy?”

“I-I, um, well—” Jim knows Oswald is one of the ones who can read him like a book. Oswald got up grabbed his cane and walked towards the stairwell to the second floor.

“She will be back in an hour. You can wait for her here.” He said rather bitterly. Jim felt like a dingy dishrag. Oswald really want his involvement in the wedding and he could probably tell that Jim doesn’t care or want to care.

“Oswald wait…” Jim got up quickly to walk over to him. “I’m sorry. I just…I just don’t want to ruin this. I tend to ruin my relationships and I can’t let that happen between me and you. I want you happy Oswald.”

Jim moved closer to Oswald. So close he could now feel his breath on his lips. Jim wrapped an arm around the young mobster and squished their bodies together as their foreheads met. Oswald did not look sad anymore as his face flushed bright pink. Jim kissed him lightly testing his reaction. When the younger man moaned softly, Jim went in for a deeper kiss, holding Oswald with both arms now. They met each other with equal passion: lips exploring, their tongues tasting. Jim started rubbing himself on Oswald’s undamaged leg causing Oswald to grab onto the handrail to catch Jim’s weight.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Jim said with ample embarrassment. He was dry humping Oswald.

“N-No! It’s okay. It’s just that…I didn’t think you really wanted me.” Jim stared at him as he was talking thinking about how far he wanted to take this thing between them. Oswald is his fiancée. He could attempt to break it off or somewhere in his mind, and in his heart, he wanted to explore it.

“Sex.” Jim said without thinking. Oswald blushed harshly, his freckles showing more prominently.

“W-what about it?”

“We’re going to have sex eventually, right?”

“I-I guess so? I-I mean we don’t have to…”

“Well besides the wedding, we could talk about our honeymoon; places we wanna go, things we wanna do. Things..” he slowly grabbed Oswald’s suit jacket and slowly pulled it over his shoulders, “things we could try.”

What was Jim doing? So much for ending the wedding. He hadn’t been with anyone since Vale which caused him to start seeking someone to be with. He cursed his active libido for always making him look for a companion. But even in this situation, he sees Oswald as a potential lay if he had his way. This could be the most convenient cover to getting some.

Oswald shivered when his jacket was removed. Jim unbuttoned his vest and slipped it off his arms. He then pulled Oswald to the vintage love seat in the foyer and sat him there. He then started peppering kisses onto his neck as he started unbuttoning his lavender dress shirt.

“Ummm, Jim?” Oswald said with a touch of nervousness, flushed bright red and was breathing heavily in the detective’s face.

“Mmm?” Jim started lavishing open-mouthed kisses to Oswald’s collarbone. He couldn’t help himself. Oswald skin was like sweet vanilla to his senses. James Gordon knew this was a bad idea, but his heart was egging him on. He was hungry for Oswald.

“We can’t do this…”

“Why not?” As Jim was unbuckling the belt on Oswald’s pants.

“Ivy will catch us, silly!” Oswald starting pushing Jim away, his hands trembling.

“Oh yeah?” Jim challenged.

“Yep, I caught you!” Ivy giggled loudly as Jim practically jumped from Oswald’s person. She walked by the lovebirds to place flowers in a vase and place a bag of biscuits in front of Oswald. “They had the cheddar thyme scones you like. Mrs. McGregor saved these ones just for you!”

“Thank you, Ivy. Sorry about..” he motioned an arm between him and Jim. “Jim was…umm…”

“Just leaving! I am so sorry Oswald, call me?” He said as he got up and gave Oswald his jacket and vest from the floor. He bowed to Ivy, highly embarrassed and left the mansion.

“He really likes you!” Ivy said with a thumb up in Oswald’s direction. He waved her off and shook his head.

“Sure, I guess.” Oswald said quietly. Ivy scowled at him.

“What do you mean ‘I guess’?” She said pointedly.

“He doesn’t seem like he’s into the whole wedding thing…he doesn’t even call me to talk about anything but cases he needs help with. I really want to believe he cares for me. But…”

“But what?!” Ivy said with a tinge of panic. Like something was wrong. She thought her little plan worked.

“It feels like he’s acting. Putting on a show if you will. I should feel somewhat insulted but if this is the best I can get…maybe it’s what I deserve.” The mobster smiled sadly as he collected his jacket and vest then hobbled to the stairwell to his room. Ivy stood there in shock and balled her fists in a small fit of anger.

Jim had upset Oswald and now he’s going to pay.

__________________

Jim sat in his apartment and pondered the human being known as Oswald Cobblepot. He kept thinking about the kisses he gave him and what if Ivy never showed up, how far would they have gone. He kept staring at his phone wondering when Oswald would call.

“I left the mansion an hour ago.” He whispered to himself. He started to get ready for bed still staring at his phone the whole time. The phone started ringing and he essentially jumped across the room to get it.

“Oswald?!”

“No dingus, eww, I am not bird-boy.”

“Harvey,…what do you want?” Jim said with a disappointed tone.

“Aww mad cause I am not lover boy?! Ha! Tough shit. You ain’t dump him yet?” Harvey had a point. Jim was going to let this snowball.

“I really don’t want to hurt his feelings.” Jim admitted. Honestly, Jim wasn’t in a rush to let go of his fiancée. He did enjoy the last few days being pined for and showered with love. But Jim doesn’t feel the same, right?

“Okay then I will end it for you.” Harvey said with a sigh.

“No. Just forget about it. I will take care of it.”

“Jim, here you go again…”

“Goodnight Harvey.” Jim abruptly hung up the phone. Work is going to be a blast tomorrow. He texted Oswald.

_‘Hey you didn’t call me and I wanted to say goodnight. I am sorry about embarrassing you tonight. Poor Ivy. Look I would like for you to come over tomorrow night, I can make you dinner.’ – Jim_

Jim sat on the edge of his bed waiting for a response from him. He waited an hour then texted him again.

_‘So… did you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?’ – Jim_

No immediate response. Jim was now getting irritated. “Jeez, I told him to call me.” He waited another thirty minutes then picked up the phone and called Oswald instead.

“Urmm…hello?”

“You didn’t call me.” Jim said somehow keeping the anger out of his tone.

“Jim,” Oswald was already tucked in for bed and was dozing off until Jim called. “it’s bedtime, what is so important?”

“Dinner at my place tomorrow. Did you even read my texts?”

“Lord,… Jim, I am busy tomorrow night. My club is short-staffed and I have to get certain things ready before opening.” Oswald sighed and Jim was still irritated. If I am so important to Oswald, why doesn’t he answer when I need him, Jim thought.

“Well, make sure you stay in contact with me,” Jim said and immediately realized the hypocrisy of his actions. Didn’t he blow off Oswald before?

“I will try.” Oswald said irritably. It’s always been Jim’s time or what Jim needs. Somehow, Oswald was feeling neglected.

 “Listen Oz,” Jim slowly shook off his attitude and calmed himself. “I am sorry about before. Not answering you when you needed me. I’m sorry I made you wait. I am realizing what an asshole I have been to you.”

“No worries, James. It’s okay.” Oswald shrugged and looked at the clock, it read 12:14 AM.

“No really Oz, I’m sorry.” Jim was feeling his heart swell with his need to appease the young mobster. “Let me take you out for lunch instead, hmm?”

Oswald certainly didn’t think Jim would be so adamant to make him happy. Jim was hot than cold, Oswald didn’t know what to make of him. Jim now always tries to make him happy every time he screws up. Was this Ivy’s doing?

“Okay fine, since you won’t go to bed without an answer. Yes, let’s do lunch. Say, meet at the Grayscale Bistro tomorrow at 11:30? We’d beat the rush.”

“That sounds great. I can’t wait. Thanks for understanding. Also, I kind of enjoyed us making out on the couch too, so we should make time for moments like that.” Jim said smiling with a low voice.

“Jim! Goodnight!” Oswald abruptly hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand, blushing hard under his blankets. He is not used to being the reason for such acts. Jim went from avoiding him to becoming completely enamored with him. The kisses, the groping? Oswald wasn’t ready for that type of conduct from the detective.

He never really cared for sex. It didn’t matter to him. His mother would often tell him that women and men were sluts and to keep away from all of them. So when he was in his teens, he felt severely out of place when everyone paired up and everyone had a lover. The older he got, the more out of place he felt. His virginity was normal to him but was something to be ashamed of in his line of work. He could never tell Jim.


	3. Poisoned?

Jim was out with Harvey checking out some leads to a man who was setting fires to public restrooms to “clean” them. The man was recently released from Arkham and was declared sane but could not let go of his fear of germs.

“When we catch this idiot, we’re sending him to Blackgate.” Detective Bullock said with a sigh and a bite of his cheese Danish.

“Right..” Jim agreed obviously not listening. He kept looking at his watch as he paced slightly around the crime scene. Harvey noticed this.

“Yo bud, you alright? Your head is in space…”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jim shrugged then blushed furiously. Harvey started beaming, ready for more mishaps in Jim’s relationships.

“Not with that face. What did you do with Penguin?”

“Nothing.” He said almost too quickly. Harvey’s smile became a devilish grin.

“Oh yeah? What’s with the time watching?”

“I-I just..” He stammered. “I am meeting Oswald for lunch today.”

“Holy!” Harvey yanked Jim away from the others cops. “A date?!”

“Yeah…,” Jim lowered his head blushing.

“Wow. The fact that you’re blushing means you do have a thing for him.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Jim then wondered out loud. “What’s crazy about this is I don’t think I can hide what I am feeling. I told you about the night I proposed, right? I was good until I drunk that tea Ivy made. Since then, I have literally been chasing these feelings for Oswald and I cannot tell if they're real or not.”

He was not lying about that. One minute, he hates Oswald’s guts. Then the moment he sees him, he's chasing him. He needed to find out what Ivy was using, but that girl is hard to find once she leaves the mansion.

“Jeez, man. Well, the good thing is all you two did was talk.” Jim flushed and Harvey shook his head and continued. “How far did you get with him?”

“Well,…um…we kissed.” Jim looked at Harvey with pleading eyes as he choked on his bite of Danish.

“Jeez, please tell me you didn’t bang him.”

“No, not yet—” Jim immediately went red as he clasped his mouth shut and Harvey blushed as well.

“I’m sorry Jim. But you are beyond saving at this point.”

__________________

It was 11:35 am and Oswald was waiting patiently at the area on the top patio of the Grayscale Bistro as the cool spring breeze flirted with his hair. He got to the restaurant at 10:23 am and reserved the whole space for themselves. He knew it was rude to deprive others of the open air but he really wanted to spend time with Jim alone and wanted it to be perfect. Jim came scurrying up the stairs, with an apologetic look on his face.

“I am so sorry!” He said as he kissed Oswald on the cheek. Oswald’s irritation with the man’s lateness simply melted away.

“It’s okay Jim. I’m glad you made it.”

“Stop saying it’s okay. It’s not. I’m an idiot. Chasing toilet burners and Harvey giving me flack for seeing you.”

“He does not approve of us, you’re saying?”

“He doesn’t agree with our engagement, no. But who cares about what he thinks.” Jim shrugged and Oswald smiled. The fact that Jim said that Bullock's opinion doesn’t matter per their engagement meant that Jim might really be serious about him.

“I’m glad to hear that,” the mobster beamed. “I hope you are hungry because I am famished.”

“Yeah. I heard this place is good. Not so hoity-toity with their dishes. So, I can eat something here and not starve.” He jested as Oswald giggled. The atmosphere felt natural and easy. Jim was talking a lot this time around and Oswald was only just piping in comments. The server came and took their orders: Jim got chicken carbonara and Oswald got a tuna steak sandwich. They ate and chatted on about random topics until Jim noticed Oswald stopped eating his sandwich and eyed Jim’s pasta.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing! It’s just you look like your enjoying your food. I did want pasta but I settled on a sandwich.” He pouted and Jim bit his lip slightly. The detective then stood up and switched his plate with Oswald’s. Happy to eat the sandwich while Oswald finished his pasta. This made Oswald beam with joy and Jim noticed and smiled widely. His heart was practically soaring. Seeing Oswald happy made him feel somewhat invincible.

“You should come by the club tonight if you aren’t too tired after work. I would love to see you there.” Oswald offered impishly. The server came with their bill and Jim offered to pay much to the mobster’s surprise. Oswald left a sizeable tip and they left and walked arm-in-arm towards Oswald’s car where Gabe was waiting in the driver’s seat.

“I will be there tonight. Keep my seat warm,” Jim quipped as he kissed Oswald openly as he pressed him against the car door. Onlookers gawking and smiling their way. Gabe honked the horn and they let go of each other.

“Thanks for lunch, Jim. I had a great time.”

“Sure, anytime.” Jim said happily. “Next time we should talk about our wedding. Set a date, get the cake, and get it all ready.”

“Oh Jim!” Oswald practically leaped in Jim’s arms to hug him. He got in the car and waved goodbye to his fiancée as Gabe glared at Jim and drove off quickly. Jim scowled a bit then sighed. He is not going to let go of Oswald.

Jim went to his desk as he arrived at the precinct and Harvey was quiet as he shook his head towards the younger detective.

“Shush.” Jim groused as he patted his stomach. His phone rang. He picked it up and heard a slight humming before an answer.

“ Gordon, it’s Ivy. We need to talk.” The slight malicious tone of her voice was worrisome. What did she want with Jim?

“Umm, yeah. I have been meaning to speak to you, too. You’re a hard girl to find.” He said irritably.

“Well that just means you’re not that great of a detective.” She said with sweet venom. Jeez, Jim thought, why is she mad at me?

“Look, whatever. Do you work for Oswald?”

“I will see you at the club tonight. We can talk then.” Ivy said before abruptly hanging up the phone. Jim shook his head.

“What’s up?” Harvey asked quickly.

“I am meeting Oswald at his club and Ivy, that girl I told you about, want to see me. And she sounds very displeased with me.”

“Jim, when are women ever pleased with you? I swear I am going to send you to a nunnery for pointers on how to keep your pants zipped.” He said with a smile.

_

The club was lively this night: decent crowd, tons of laughter, a semi-popular new age jazz band was playing and people were dancing with smiles in tow. Jim and Harvey walked in, looking somewhat informal and walked straight to the bar.

“Two Macallans please,” Jim asked the young bartender, Harvey blinked.

“Jim, that’s top-shelf scotch. Like, twenty bucks a glass top shelf.”

“Oh, well Oswald says I can have anything I want at the bar, so you’re welcome.” Harvey, only then felt a pang of jealousy towards his partner. Top shelf booze was his dream. Jim asked for Oswald and the bartender told him that his boss was upstairs in a “meeting”. Jim shook his head slightly as he snorted. Oswald was still the overall king of the underground. And the wealthiest in town as well.

Jim wondered if this engagement would affect his status with the GCPD. People will look at him different for sure when they were married, a couple officers thought he had turned traitor but a majority of them opened up more to him. The officers saw Jim as this squeaky-clean, stuck up cop before. Now, they have seen him as a bit more human. He smiled at the thought. Oswald is going to be his future.

“Jim,” Harvey motioned to the redhead at the bar. Jim saw Ivy and got up to go to her.

“Great turn out tonight!” She said as she flipped her hair. She was wearing a floral-patterned form fitted dress with green and red lily print. She, Jim felt, was giving off an air of a girl trying to act like a woman.

“I guess so. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Jim asked sternly. He had so many questions for Ivy. She motioned him over to one of the booths and they sat as a server offered champagne, Jim took one as Ivy refused politely.

“So. You and Penguin.”

“Yes, I proposed to him, which I feel is your doing.”

“And what makes you think that?” She said with a sly smile.

“You did something to my drink that night. Why else would I have done all that talking and—“

“Told the truth? So, you’re mad I made you honest?”

“YOU!” Jim shouted getting angry. The woman disordered his life with the scheme but it was mostly for Oswald’s benefit, not his. “Why would you do this? What’s in it for you?!”

“Hmph,” Ivy shrugged and turned to look at the crowd a little intimidated by Jim’s expression. “I wanted Pengy to be happy, after all, he only bothered with that green idiot Nygma because he knew he had no chance with you. After all, you were such a jerk to him. So you, Mr. Gordon, had to pay.”

Jim felt his skin crawl. No way Oswald could have cared for him then. Could he? I mean Jim always knew he had a sweet spot for the detective but it was always short-lived. “Does Oswald know you did this?”

“Before you get pissy, no! I wanted him to be happy. He has been depressed as of late and I didn’t know what else would help. So, I figured I’d get you to tell him something good about himself and he would get better. I did NOT count on you asking him to marry you. That was a bonus.”

Jim could have literally screamed. Ivy confirmed that this was indeed her ploy to get her lonely Oswald a mate. To end this thing he had for Nygma. However, what she did to him basically made him bleed in Oswald’s direction. The kissing, their time together was not a lie but it was something Jim thought would never happen coming true.

“Oswald’s looking for you,” Harvey said as he joined them in the booth next to Ivy. He looked quite flush with two glasses of top-shelf liquor that he asked to put on Jim’s tab. Slightly enraged, Jim got up and went to Oswald’s office.

“How is it going down there?” Oswald asked with a smile. Jim was trying not to look so angry.

“It’s good. People seem to like the band a lot.”

“Really? They are a rather new group I have been getting into. I thought people might like them so I invited them to do a show.” Oswald said happily as he poured a drink for Jim and himself.

“Look Oz,” as he finished his sip. “Ivy told me she had something to do with my proposal. Like she made me do it.”

“Oh?” Oswald said without looking at Jim as he faced the window.

“She said you were depressed and wanted to make you happy by—well, giving you, …me.”

“Jim,” He groused. “That seems utterly ridiculous. You mean to tell me that she essentially forced you to marry me? She didn’t command it from you. I was there.”

“Yeah, but what if this was all a lie?”

“Jim,… do you even want to marry me?” Oswald said angrily as he felt his stomach turn. The promise of happiness was slipping away and it scared him. His fantasies of living in the mansion with Jim and a family was starting to fade.

“Well, Oswald…” Jim started.

“Bring Ivy up here!” Oswald called into the phone. Not even five minutes later Ivy was ushered by a bouncer to The Penguin’s office.

“Pengy, what’s wrong?!” Ivy noticed how pale he looked. She walked over to him only to have him stop her with the palm of his hand.

“Ivy, tell me the truth. Did you drug Jim the night of his proposal? Yes or no.” He said with an icy stare into Ivy’s green eyes.

“Well, umm, yes.”

“With what?” He said briskly as he poured another drink, stiffer than the last one.

“It’s a combination of borrachero floral oils and nightshade flowers. Nothing too bad.” Ivy said quickly, she, in all honesty, did not mean any harm. “All it does is make people more open about their feelings.”

Jim who has worked as a narcotics agent for a time knew those plants were known to contained scopolamine, a chemical that can open one’s mind with ease. He experienced it with Hugo and could not believe this woman was smart enough to create a concoction at home.

“Well I think I have my answer.” Oswald said with a low growl. Jim started to walk over to him and he put a hand up to stop him. “Everybody out.”

“But Pengy,” Ivy said looking very hurt.

“YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO ME! GET OUT!” He bellowed causing everyone to jump. He threw his glass towards Jim’s direction causing it to explode on the wall. Jim ducked just in time.

“Oswald!” Jim yelled as the bouncers shoved him and Ivy out the door of his office and threw them outside the club. "OSWALD!" Jim was seething and yelling obscenities then Ivy started crying. Sobbing, really.

“This is all your fault,” Jim hissed at Ivy. She started sobbing harder and Jim ran a frustrated hand in his hair. The girl was really like a child and the detective immediately felt bad.

“All I wanted was to help him be happy…” She sniffled. Jim walked over to her and put his jacket on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Ivy,…what am I going to do?” Jim said to her as he looked at the night sky.

“Cancel the wedding I guess,” she said with blotchy eyes and ruined makeup. Jim was now feeling sick. They had spent a couple of great days together, him and Oswald. Now it’s ending. It just didn’t feel right.

“I didn’t even give him a ring. I didn’t care at all.” He said sadly.

“Aren’t we a pair of losers? He’ll never forgive me for this.” She started to cry some more. Jim felt his eyes sting a little.

“C’mon, I’ll take you home.” Jim offered as they walked away from the club.

Oswald found himself locked in his office sobbing soundly in one of his office chairs. Gabe was outside his door making sure no one knocked and disturbed him. He wiped his nose and sighed. He was holding a picture of his mother from his desk as he looked out from the window at the sky. The same feelings he had for Edward, his older feelings for Jim. He just couldn’t get what he wanted. No matter how bad he wanted it.

“I guess I am just not meant to be happy, huh mother?”


	4. Oh, For the Love & Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of random OCs just putzing about. This chapter was fun to write.

Jim was at precinct filling out more paperwork as Harvey was catching up on sleep on his desk. Jim had not been very talkative since the incident at the club over a week ago. He must have called Oswald a hundred times, begging for a response, to talk. Hell, to make sure he was alive. But he heard nothing and he was getting scared. Since that night at the club, Ivy was nowhere to be found.

Jim was losing his mind to worry.

“Jim.” Harvey said sleepily as he awoke from his nap. “It’s like I can feel your worry from here.”

“I’m fine.” Jim said calmly if a little sadly.

“C’mon! Everything worked out for the best, right? This what you originally wanted.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“No-no. See those two-word answers you give me these days aren’t gonna cut it. You don’t love him, do you?”

“Not really.” Jim said quietly.

“Holy shit, Jim. You’re lying. If you miss him, just call him—”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?!” Jim shouted with a bit of pain in his voice, making the bustling precinct go slightly quiet.

“See! There it is; the fiery partner I’ve come to love.” Harvey smiled mischievously. “You have been a looming storm cloud since the fight. You need to go find him. Calling is not enough.”

“His fucking bodyguards won’t let me come within twenty feet of him. I went to the mansion, to his goddamn crime meetings—god Harvey, I’m pretty sure I punched a billionaire to try to get to him. He won’t see me.” Jim was losing his mind to madness when attempting to see Oswald. He looked everywhere, even punched a few small-time criminals for information to his whereabouts.

Jim was desperate to see Oswald. He missed him.

“Jim, you got to be strategic. We could create a diversion of some kind, get his goons away from him, then you can snuff him out.” Harvey got up, put on his hat and his coat. He was sick of seeing Jim so miserable. Him being with Penguin couldn’t be so bad because Jim seemed a hell of a lot happier when he was with him. Harvey also wanted top-shelf booze.

“You think we’ll find him?” Jim said with a note of hope in his voice as he got up.

“Get up, drink your coffee and let’s find your penguin.” Harvey knew he sounded corny but it made Jim smile.

_

Somewhere in Gotham’s staggering infrastructure was a worn warehouse where Ivy Pepper was watering a potted plant near a broken window.

“Jeez, Ivy. You look like a failed melancholy drama.” Shaking her head as she placed food on a worn table, Selina Kyle walked over and patted Ivy on her back. “You should go back, or call him or something. He’s probably freaking out right now. It’s been a week.

“Selina, am I an idiot?” She asked without looking. She looked disheveled as she wrapped herself tighter in a worn robe Selina found.

“Lookit, I wasn’t expecting to get a roommate. And no, you are not an idiot. Why in the hell did you set up Gordon with the Birdman?” Selina asked pointedly as she bit into a sandwich she stole.

“I felt so bad for him, ya know? He’s like a brother to me. The only person who ever showed me any kind of respect.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“He treats me like a human being and not some trophy.”

“Yeah, well, you aren’t exactly on a team he’s batting for…” Selina scoffed rudely. “just saying, he’s hit a low point since the green goblin. Even Gordon’s a come up.”

“I just wanted to help.”

“I know that. What you should do is go back to the mansion. I bet your plants are having a great time without you.”

“Ohh! You’re right Selina…my poor plants,” Ivy started to tear up and Selina started to back away. She needed to find Jim and get this fixed immediately.

_

“So you can’t tell me where he is?” Jim said with a tone of anger in his voice.

“Look, pal, everyone knows you dumped him, man. And quite frankly he warned us if we talked he’ll rip out a tooth himself.” A random junkie pleaded his case to Bullock and Jim. While also confirming that Oswald didn’t want to be found.

“Look I,…I did not dump him.” Jim said calmly. “I still care for him. And honestly, I miss him. Wouldn’t it be nice if he knew that so he wouldn’t be upset anymore?”

Jim was playing reverse psychology on the man and the man’s eyes beamed and bugged with understanding.

“You want to see him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, how much cash you got?” Jim shook his head and pulled out a twenty.

“Anymore? I wanna go to the movies, man.” The man beamed. Jim gave him forty dollars much to Harvey’s dismay.

“Where is he?”

“Well, he’s been seen at this rich people’s bar for days, man. People like us can’t get in there, man. They stop cops, man.”

“Okay, okay. Where is it?”

“On the edge of Gotham, near Hell’s Kitchen. There are carved ‘V D’ letters on the stone near the handle. Really old joint.” The man got up excited about his new money. Bowed to the detectives and walked off.

Jim smiled with a renewed vigor, happy that they were finally getting somewhere.

“You totally lost forty bucks to a crackhead.”

“Yeah, I know.”

_

Jim searched high and low at many of the cobblestone bars upon Gotham’s Hell’s Kitchen district. The area was very high class and aristocratic. Old money comes here to play, very much Oswald’s scene. The search was very tedious. Within the fifth hour of looking, Jim stopped in front of a place called Hofbrauhaus Bier. Which, to Harvey, looked heavily haunted.

“Jim, I got a bad feeling about this one. Lemme talk to his goons outside. Then, you slip in.” Harvey shivered behind Jim.

“He could be in there.”

“What do you have a six sense? Jim, it looks like a final destination. And I mean final, like death.”

“I dunno, I feel it. Like, I’m so close. You know, intuition?” Jim looked at the entrance and saw the initials V D on the wall where the handle touched.

“Awww man,” Harvey grumbled. This was indeed the place.

“Stay out here, and look out for his bodyguards.” Harvey walked towards the door when security stopped him. Jim went in without another word. The placed looked haunted inside alright. There were cobwebs overhead, dust everywhere, and Jim could have sworn he was being watched.

He pulled out his gun nervously, walked ever so quiet until he saw a woman in a white dress standing in the middle of the hallway. Pale as a ghost.

Well I tried Oswald, Jim thought sadly as impending doom rose in his chest, I am going to die here.

“Oh, I’m sorry to bother you, but I got lost!” The shouted woman angrily. “This damned establishment is a bloody maze.”

“Oh!” Jim almost jumped for joy. The woman was real. “Where did you come from?”

“Over there, down the stairs. I need to use the loo!” She scoffed hotly as she walked to another end of the building.

Jim walked downstairs and saw quite a few people enjoying themselves. A highly-sophisticated class of people laughing with drinks in tow. Some people were at the tables making deals and Jim put away his badge and gun, so not to spook anyone. A couple people eyed him carefully, two military men. He even saw some politicians. He was a little shaken by the unwanted attention he drew to himself. He quickly walked towards the bar to try to blend in.

“Umm, a bourbon please.” Jim said quickly.

“With yer suit, ha. Could you afford it, lad?” The older man grumbled.

“How much?”

“Thirty-seven dollars per glass.” He said coolly.

Holy fuck, Jim thought, this search for Oswald was the most expensive search on the planet. “Umm okay, that’s fine.”

“You’re looking for the young master, are yeh?” He said as he wiped away some liquid from the bar.

“I am.” He said sadly. “Is he here?”

“Hmm…ya know, this place used to be his grandfather’s when he was a wee younger than you.” The older barkeep gave him his bourbon. “It’s been overrun by business rats, and you military dolts changin’ the world wrong.”

V. D., Jim thought, Van Dahl. This place was a part of Oswald’s history. Jim could not believe how interesting his fiancée was. He was more a part of Gotham than anyone else.

“I want to protect him. I can care less about the world right now.” The detective said with honesty. “I need to find him. I love him.”

“Hmm,…well then that’s all you had to say now isn’t it? He’s at the bar in Gotham Village called the Aspen, clear across from the mansion estate. Away from both you, his guards, and the world.”

“Thank you, sir. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Yeah yeah.” The barkeep waved him off. Jim finished the bourbon and got up to leave.

“How do you know all this?” Jim asked him, just out of curiosity.

“I’m dating his Olga.” The man said with a wink. Jim smiled and left.

_

Oswald was drinking his fourth glass of a very expensive wine at the bar of the Aspen, a quiet and quaint bar that many people don’t seem to like due to its old-time charm. To the populous, it wasn’t trendy enough. But for Oswald, this place held sentimental value. It’s where his parents met.

He sat at the bar with dark circles under his eyes and the shade of a beard beginning on his face. His head was hanging towards the bar table, day four wearing the same suit. He had Gabe out looking for Ivy. He felt terrible for yelling at her knowing what she had been through with her family. He was scared she was trapped with some rich bastard asking for her company. He winced at the possibility. He felt like he had no real control over his life. ‘Nygma,’ he thought as he sighed, ‘I did love him.’ He liked the way he treated and respected him. He fell for him hard. Hoping, that this time, just this one time, he would have found love.

But he fell for someone else. Oswald snorted at the thought. He didn’t care for Isabella. Nothing against the girl, she just got too close to Ed, way too fast for Oswald’s liking. Gabe did his dirty work for him with the A-OK from his boss. Hell, he could have had Zsasz kill her. He wouldn’t have left a trail.

But what’s done is done. Now they play this perpetual spy versus spy. Hurting each other for the hell of it. The stupid, long green man. Edward is his name, not this Riddler nonsense.

Nowadays, his attention has been placed with a certain detective who wormed his way back into his life. The bastard, he thought. Jim was Oswald’s first crush. He gave the young mobster some, even just a little attention, and Oswald followed him like a lovesick puppy. Jim always kept his distance. He wanted the stupid squeaky clean appearance of “The Good Cop” but all that died with, Ogden, with the exit of Loeb, and Arkham. But he still managed to treat Oswald terribly.

“Why do I want to marry Jim?” He said rather hoarse as he sipped more wine. He had three wedding catalogs spread out in front of him and he smoothed them under his fingertips. Tears welled up in his eyes as he flipped through some pages to look at the things he circled. He knew the answer. He didn’t want to end up alone.

“Oswald,” Jim walked into the lounge behind Oswald. It took every ounce of his being not to grab him and hug him tightly.

“Jim. Hi,” Oswald said without looking at him. Jim noticed his suit seemed a little disheveled. He looked so unkempt.

“Look, Oswald, I was worried about you. I—”

“Jim. You should look at these decorations I think would look great at our wedding,” Oswald said shakily. Jim saw tears falling on the pages.

“Oz, listen I—” Jim stopped as Oswald held his hand up to silence him.

“What do think of this iridescent white satin color for my suit,…I-I think it could work,” Oswald started to sob softly as he pointed to the color pallet in the book. “I know what you are going to say Jim, and it’s okay. It will be okay.”

“Oswald! Look,…” Jim said as he turned Oswald to look at him. The younger man’s eyes were sad and dark. Jim looked at him and placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping them firmly. “I want us to move forward with the wedding.”

“What?”

“Oz, I spent the last several days searching for you. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. Oswald, I missed you. I was scared for you. I need you with me.”

“Jim, you could do better.”

“Fuck better. I know you could have had anyone you wanted but you chose an asshole like me. It’s unbelievable.”

“But what about,”

“Ivy just awakened feelings that were already there. She did nothing wrong.”

“I-I, Jim…I don’t know what to say, ”Oswald's eyes started to twinkle and this put Jim at ease. That’s his Cobblepot shining through.

“Let’s get married Oswald, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Oswald smiled then his face crumpled as he opened his arms to hold Jim, like a crying child reaching for its mother. Jim held him tightly and grinned as he laughed at the craziness of it all. Oswald cried in his arms, sobbing with snot all over Jim’s jacket. Jim took out a handkerchief and wiped Oswald’s nose. Then he kissed him softly on the lips. Followed by another kiss, and another.

“Oh Jim, I thought you were going to leave me and-and I was so scared of being alone again and,” he sniffed. “Ivy, she’s gone and I can’t find her!” Oswald was a blubbering mess.

“It’s alright. I know where she is. She’s safe.” Jim said with a smile. He stood up and Oswald followed as the detective cupped his face and gave him another kiss. Jim could have cared less about the wine he tasted on the other man’s lips. But the taste was intoxicating. Jim lavished him with open-mouthed kisses before Gabe ran in with Harvey behind him, both instantly groaning in disgust.

“Well, you should have knocked.” Jim huffed at them both. Oswald was as red as a ripe Roma tomato. Jim sat down on a chair and pulled Oswald on to his lap.

“Jim, we will go. C’mon you…” Harvey motioned at Gabe who was still in shock at the scene playing out before him. Harvey had to grab him and pull him away so that they were left alone.

“So! What kind of cake should we have for the wedding? I was thinking a white cake would be nice, ya know neutral for everybody,” Jim said as he patted Oswald’s thigh.

“I would like a carrot cake, it has some form of vegetables in it.” Oswald wasn’t too big on sweets, so anything with something ‘healthy’ in it made it healthy enough for his consumption.

“I swear to you Oswald, I’m gonna make this right for you. We are going to have a good life together. We will have some struggles no doubt about that, but for the most part, we will live happily. I am not going to give up on us.” Jim said happily as he grabbed playfully at Oswald’s nose, making him smile.

“Well there is one thing I want to do as we get things together,” The mobster said silkily. His slight rakishness made James Gordon shift slightly in his seat as his pants began to feel tight.

“So what do you have in mind?” Jim said as he bit his lower lip as Oswald kissed him.

  
_

  
“This was all supposed to go so well. But see, even someone as deplorable as that rotten little penguin can come back into power with only a little help.”

“Please Nygma, let it be. All you talk about is Ozzy. Give us a break…” Barbara said with a heavy sigh. Her, Butch and Tabitha had to listen to him whine about Oswald Cobblepot all day at the Siren loft above the club. Well, almost every other day. For the past month and a half. “Seriously, do you have any other real agendas besides revenge?”

“I will have you know that I have a series of different ideas at play in my head, why share the surprise?” He said with a smile. He was in casual clothes: meaning a pale green suit and darker blue shirt with a vest. He looked as if he was going to a party that he wasn’t invited to.

“Give it a rest Nygma, that creep has been keeping a low profile in any case. Meaning, he hasn’t been active at all lately. It’s odd.” Tabitha chimed in, slouched lazily against Butch who was watching the nature channel on TV.

“Hmph. I wonder why?! Well maybe Tabby, it’s because we’re doing nothing here! Nothing at all! Just lazing about like grazing cattle. Oh how fun,…” Edward said sarcastically as he paced around the room. Everyone else could have cared less at this moment.

“Cool it, green bean. I’m saying,” As she leaned up to Butch’s face making him slightly nervous, “he might be up to something. But Butch has your old boss ever been one to,… take time off?”

“Well, no. Not really. I mean he’s unpredictable.” Butch groused as his rapidly flushed face started to cool itself. “He has been talking to his old collective.”

“AAHA! SEE?! He is out there making moves, and look at us! We're sitting ducks!”

“Jeez Nygma! If you want him so bad, go kill him! You know where he is? Go get him! Guns blazing and all!” Barbara was tired of his constant griping. She still had 4 bullets in her Magnum, she could just accidentally log one into his brain.

“Yeah, Nygma. For a riddle man, you sure don’t tell riddles anymore.” Tabitha added. Edward growled at them both and noticed he probably hasn’t told one in a week.

“Well aren’t you guys gonna help me? He has those freaks with powers are hovering over there.”

“Then bomb the damn estate,” Tabitha said as a matter-of-factually.

“You got a point,” Edward agreed while biting a nail. Why hasn’t he come for me yet, Ed thought. What the hell is he up too?

“Well knowing him, he’s probably making a museum for his mother or something.” Butch laughed as he grabbed so popcorn from Tabitha’s bowl.

“Or trying to obtain a license of purchase for the planet!” Tabitha added as she flipped through channels with the remote and gasping as she grabbed Butch’s arm, spilling popcorn all over. “Or getting married!”

“WHAT?” Nygma and Barbara chimed together as they stared at the screen. The TV news reporter was giddy with information:

_‘The latest buzz on the late-night scene is the oncoming marriage of Gotham’s former mayor and crime enthusiast Oswald Cobblepot and believe it or not, his future forever partner, the GCPD’s own James Gordon. The couple made the announcement only a few hours ago but our sources say it’s indeed true!’_

All four of Gotham most diabolical criminals stood in front of the TV in absolute shock. Oswald is getting married? TO JAMES GORDON?!

_‘The couple was last seen entering James’s apartment! I cannot believe this Bill!’_

_‘I agree Diane! Jim went from catching criminals to keeping a criminal! Ha! It’s so exciting!’_

_‘I think this is the story the underground crime scene was all in a tizzy about. Good cop marries mob king! It could make a great movie, I mean the title writes itself!’_

Slowly, everyone’s faces turn towards the man shamelessly laughing to himself facing the television. Edward was laughing an odd, mechanical sort of laugh that made everyone in the room nervous. How dare he. How dare Oswald find happiness. With ol' Jimbo.

“So. That’s what he’s been up to.” Nygma smiled manically. Slowly removing his glasses and pocketing them.

“Yep,” Tabitha said quickly.

“Oh,” Barbara said solemnly. “that explains these.” In her hand was four invitations to Oswald’s wedding none of which had a date. Just an invite. “Here, Nygma.”

Edward took it gingerly and tore the wax seal to read it.

_‘I just wanted you to know that you are most welcome to come and see me anytime. But with James Gordon by my side, three is definitely a crowd._

_Love,_  
_Oswald’_

A dark stillness came over Nygma as he started growling and walked over, grabbed the TV and threw it across the room as it shattered into pieces as he screamed.

“OSSSSWAAAALLLLDDD!!!”


	5. Unencumbered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have too much a life for an introvert. TRIGGER WARNING: Violence. Please enjoy.

Jim walked into the precinct with a smile and a guile to jump right into work. As he walked towards his desk, he noticed a couple officers were pointing at him and laughing. Another stared at him and shook his head. What the hell, he thought. So I’m getting married they all know that.

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jim...,” Harvey sighed loudly as he took a sip of his coffee.

“What the hell is going on?” Jim whispered.

“Did you know your face was plastered on the Channel 13 news last night?” Harvey said sternly.

“WHAT?!”

“Dude, what were you two thinking?”

“W-what?! No, we only decided to send invitations to some, unlikely attendees. There was nothing said about the news.” Jim groaned angrily as his hands reached his head and slightly pulled at his hair. Oswald never said anything about a citywide news headline.

“Well brother, everyone in the city now knows you will be marrying Mr. Cobblepot.” The older detective smiled, already confirming to himself to be the best man.

“I will call him on my break. Shit.”

“Hey, look on the bright side! Now, you will be included in his will. He’s loaded. Lucky bastard,” Harvey groused as he balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Gordon’s head.

“Yeah, lucky me. Hell, I could get investigated for this. People are going to assume I’m on the take. Working for Oswald under a guise of GCPD,”

“Yeah, no. Penguin is too into how he sees you as this god who can do no wrong. I can’t see why he said yes after you left him at Arkham. Ha, what a sucker.” Harvey got up to grab more coffee and Jim looked after him trying not to feel the pang of guilt that just hilted in his chest.

Arkham. Ah jeez, Jim thought. Oswald had served time in a tortuous loony bin for Jim to be with Lee. To be free from the guilt in the murder of Theo Galavan. Jim found it hard to look at Oswald since that incident. Hell, he purposely avoided him since his release, since his mayoral candidacy and win. Hell, the city actually did better when he was running it. Sure, the crimes happened but it was under controlled watch. Nothing could go down unless Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot allowed it to happen.

Jim snorted at that thought. He had to take note of these facts. After all, he was going to marry the former King of Gotham. Jim had taken Oswald home with him after the visit at the Aspen to get him cleaned up since Jim wanted him close. Oswald’s mansion was so far away from Jim’s apartment.

He felt bad having hurt the mobsters’ feelings in regards to the marriage, so he wanted some alone time with him. Well, he wanted to do more, a lot more than talk, but after Oswald took his shower and shaved, he simply got dressed and asked to be taken home. Jim could have kicked himself.

“JIM!” Harvey yelled.

“Oh sorry, what?”

“Something happened between you two, didn’t it?”

“Well, no. He took a shower, shaved, got dressed and asked to be taken home.” Jim said lamely. He couldn’t admit that it did bother him a lot.

“That’s it?! The news said they saw you guys entering the apartment, and…”

“Harv, we were only there for thirty minutes, not much can happen in thirty minutes.”

“Aww man, so no bird meat?” Harvey said as he started running away cackling as Jim got up and started throwing files at the acting captain angrily, his face as red as a fire truck.  
_

Oswald slept well that night Jim confessed about his desire and need for the wedding to happen. He felt a little bad about abruptly leaving Jim’s apartment that night. He knew why Jim brought him there. The sultry eyes, the lick of his lips, the way he tilted his head to look at Oswald as he got out of the shower. Oswald began to blush as blood rushed to his face and to other places just thinking about it.

He was sitting in his room enjoying his bed and the warmth of feeling loved again. He stretched lazily in his king-sized bed, feeling the warmth of the silk sheets that lay beneath him. He was thinking to himself. This bed will soon have another inhabitant. Oswald turned red and blinked. James Gordon will be in his bed. Things will be done with James Gordon in his bed. He will eventually give himself up to James Gordon, in his bed.

“Oh no,” Oswald groaned to himself in frustration.

Jim was rather, in Oswald’s opinion, a very experienced man. Jim had many lovers. Oswald had his hands for comfort. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of. However, how was he going to please his soon-to-be husband? The Penguin, king of the underground crime world. Killer. Monster. Inexperienced lover?

“Ugh!” He groaned as he buried his face in his pillow. There was a knock at the door.

“Yo boss, Gordon’s here,” Gabe said loudly as he heard Oswald scrambling around his room.

“What does he want?” Oswald’s face pink as he opened the door.

“I dunno. He did bring food.” Gabe said with a frown as he had something on a stick before he bit into it, chewed slowly, and smiled as he walked downstairs. Oswald grabbed his robe and tied it tight.

“Jim!” Oswald called down the stairs as he hobbled to his fiancée. Jim was standing there with a bag and a small bouquet of flowers with a smile. Oswald felt his heart soar. What a welcomed sight!

“Hey Ozzy,” Jim walked over to kiss him twice on the lips much to Gabe’s dismay but Olga squeaked happily, of course, approving of Jim as Oswald’s mate. She did not like Nygma much at all.

“I will take these. Lilies huh?”

“I heard you like them.”

“Sure, I do. Why are you here? Don’t you have to work?”

“Yeah, I wanted to have lunch with you.” Jim said it as though he could not imagine not being with Oswald. He wanted to be with his fiancée after all. Oswald giggled as he grinned. “I brought Chinese food. Now, before you say something, this is Ming Cheng’s; by far the best Chinese food in Gotham. You will love it!”

“I’m not judging too much.” Oswald was happy Jim came by to see him while he was working. If nothing confirmed how eager James Gordon wanted his fiancée, this was a great first. Why couldn’t the detective be like this before? Silly Jim, making him wait.

Oswald took him to his sunroom towards the back of the mansion which overlooked the grounds of the massive garden. They sat and ate with smiles and small talk, enjoying each other’s company. Jim insisted that they sat next to each other everywhere they go in the future so that they were always together. Oswald snorted at that statement. He, unfortunately, to his vivid memory, could recall a time where Jim couldn’t stand to be next to the small-time gangster in his past. Jim saw his expression and quickly swallowed his bite.

“What’s wrong?”

“O-oh, nothing!” Oswald quipped as he reached for his chopsticks. Jim stopped him.

“What’s the matter?”

“Umm,… well it’s just so very strange the fact that back in the day, you could not at all stand my presence. Not to gloat rather; just look how far we’ve come!”

Jim stared at Oswald as he turned red and gathered his chopsticks and started back at his lo mein. He too had to reflect at their complicated, wiry and dark relationship. How they fought and argued, tricked and chased each other. Now, they were engaged. Catching kisses instead of bullets. Jim and Oswald both could sleep soundly knowing that the other was within reach. Jim put his food away and watched Oswald eat. His hair was a soft, fluffy mess. His robe was slightly wrinkled, his eyes looked less heavy without the liner. But his lashes were still long and plush. Jim licked his lips as he scooted closer to him.

“Oh I’m sorry Jim, I am so close to you. I can move—” Oswald was stopped abruptly by Jim’s lips as they kissed and searched at the slightly smaller man’s lips. Oswald dropped his chopsticks as Jim’s arm wrapped over his shoulder to bring him closer. Oswald started to moan softly as Jim opened his mouth with his tongue. His body fell slightly backward as Jim pulled open his robe and smoothed a hand on Oswald’s chest. He felt a nipple peak under his palm. Jim was hard within his pants and it was indeed visible as Oswald gasped as he pulled back.

“Oh my!” He stared at Jim’s length straining in his pants along the width of his inner thigh. Jim made no effort to shield himself.

“You like what you see?” Jim said in a low, playful voice. His hand was rubbing his covered cock for Oswald’s eyes.

“Jim, what… I cannot! I um-um don’t think I could, um,..” Oswald started to panic. Jim was on his lunch break!

“What? You don’t want to play with me?” Jim said silkily. The man couldn’t help himself. He wanted his fiancée so bad. “But it’s waiting for you.”  
Oswald started shaking, ‘is he talking about his penis?’ he thought in shock.

“I’M A VIRGIN!” Oswald blurted out loud and Jim pulled himself off of him.

“W-what?” Jim said with worry. He damn near scared the man half to death. Jim tried to cool off his over-active libido and grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

“Oh Jim, I am sorry. But I am no good at being a proper lover. I’m sorry.” Oswald said sadly. He was sure Jim would be so disappointed to expect a good lover from a thirty-two-year-old virgin.

“Oswald,…It’s okay.”

“You quite possibly will hate me now.”

“Oz…”

“I am so sorry Jim.”

“Oswald Cobblepot!” Jim said with an intensity that shut Oswald up quickly. Jim grabbed his hands and held them tightly.

“Jim, I,”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. Period. There is no shame in being, ya know, inexperienced.”

“Really?” Oswald stared at him with wide green eyes, Jim could see flecks of blue. His fiancée was so attractive. How did he miss it before?

“Yeah, it’s fine! I mean,” Jim was now blushing red, “would you like to learn? I could teach you some different things if that’s okay with you.”  
Oswald stared at Jim in awe, even after all that, he was so patient and understanding. This is the man he will marry.

“Oh Jim! Yes! That would be great! I haven’t had much of a dating life, well, let me be honest. I never really had a date or been on one. I only go to the parties I host. It’s a pretty dull life. Sad really.”

Jim heart tugged a little for Oswald. Jim got up and took a knee down in front of the former King of the underworld and smiled.

“Oswald, would you like to go on a date with me?”  
_

Edward Nygma was standing outside with Barbara as she was taking a drag of a cigarette as a man was whimpering tied and bound to a wall in an abandoned warehouse on the far side of town near the Narrows. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since hearing the news of the former mayor pending marriage to James Gordon. It was in the papers, it was on gossip columns, hell Barbara’s underlings would not stop talking about it. They were the talk of the town. Anything else was not news. Anything different was a waste of time.

He thought about Isabella for a moment. Not many people came to her funeral. Ed was mad about the low turnout. She did indeed matter to him. But to hear about Oswald’s new found love and happiness was like acid to his mind. He was so angry and hurt. He loved his Isabella. It was the world’s loss not to have cherished her.

“Ms. Kean, are you done?”

“Hmm,” Barbara said solemnly.

“Should we kill him now? I am more than sure he’s wet himself.” Edward said deadpan to their victim's plight and the man started to cry.

“I don’t feel like killing him now.”

“Aww. Come now, it will make you feel better.”

“Jim. How could he?” She said colorlessly.

“How could Oswald? After all, Penguin told me of his trials with Gordon, why in the hell would he marry him? It’s un-fucking-believable.”

Edward could tell Barbara was feeling a bit off since the announcement. She had kept to herself and seldom talked much about anything outside of her former boyfriend’s newest engagement. Ed thought maybe she felt at fault for somehow working the two together. Maybe the engagement made her feel inadequate, like why didn’t Jim go through with it when he was with her? Was she lower than Cobblepot? Ed shook his head at the thought.

“They are two screwed up individuals who found love in a hopeless place.” Edward stepped on the man’s arm making him yelp in pain and cry even more.

“Jim always told me but never really asked me. It makes me want to torture him.”

“We still can,” Ed smiled warmly with a cold, dead glint in his dark eyes. “besides I need to ask Penguin why he killed my love and can justify getting his own.”

Barbara grabbed her gun and pulled the trigger and shot into the bound man’s head. He died instantly.

“Feel better?” Nygma smiled lazily as blood pooled around his new shoes. Not that he cared much.

“A little,” Barbara smirked and stared at the newly made corpse with a shrug. “that’ll teach the Eastland gang a lesson in humility. If they steal from me again, I will have their families wiped out.”

“A tunnel of darkness, I, a beast of iron can only attack when pulled back. What am I?”

“A bullet…”

“So where should we put a bullet?”

“In a penguin and a pig.”

“Atta girl Ms. Kean!” Ed said with a smile as they left the man’s body to the gulls and the wind.

_

“I am never making another potion again!” Ivy said wildly as she was rather bothered by the request made from James Gordon. She was rearranging her plants at the greenhouse and Jim had stopped by to ask for a little help.

“Look! You can help make his life a little easier! And it would help me out a lot.”

“I tried to help him before and you both hated me!” Ivy said as she shook her head as she picked up a rather vicious potted plant and placed it by the windows of the greenhouse.

Ever since Ivy made her little concoction, such disorder came to the Van Dahl estate. When Selina called Jim to let him know where they could find her, he was so relieved and telling Oswald was the first thing he had to do. Ivy could remember the tears in Oswald’s eyes as he patted her hand, yelling at her to never run away again.

_‘You must never run away from me again! Something could have happened to you!’_

She grew up believing she had no worth a person, a human being. So, she had to find it for herself. But Oswald—her Pengy, had then, at that moment, confirmed her worth and how much she mattered in his world.

“Listen, Ivy, I have been giving him a hard time without meaning to. I just need something to take the edge off.”

“You want me to make you something that would help you calm down? What do you need to be calm about?” She asked slowly. Jim didn’t want to explain. He, as of lately have been having these…urges. He practically mounted Oswald when they were eating lunch. His body was hot and wanting. The feeling since then has stayed. Harvey laughed at him for needing lovers from time to time.

But now, with the pending marriage to Oswald, he has wanted nothing more than to be with him. To engulfed and enveloped within the love he felt for the mobster. He was begging for a solution into calming his libido.

“I just need something to keep me calm,” Jim said slowly.

“Ahh! So, chamomile and lavender should help!” She chimed happily. Simple herbs, no problem.

“Put some anti-stress plants in there too,” Jim smiled as he shrugged. Hopefully, this concoction will help get him together. He can’t keep jumping on Oswald all the time.

“I can make it potent for you if you don’t mind. I have some lovely new plants to use.” Ivy smiled deviously as she lightly caressed her plants.

“Just the two is fine.” Jim said as he walked out the greenhouse. He walked back into the mansion and saw Olga in the kitchen cleaning. She had a bit of sweat to her brow and seemed a bit tired.

“Hey Olga,” Jim walked over to help her with a heavy pot she was straining to lift.

“Oh, thank you,” She chimed happily.

“Do you need some help?”

“Oh no, love. I am cleaning the mess I made for breakfast. You see, I cook very heavily.” Her cheeks were flush and her eyes a bit sunken. Jim thought that she might be ill. He quickly thought about the Scottish man at the Bier bar seeing her.

“Olga, why don’t you rest a bit? I can take care of this.”

“Oh no but Osvald,…”

“Oswald will be fine. I will make sure. Go sit and I will bring you some tea.”

“Oh! I thank you. Such a kind man,” Jim smiled bashfully at that comment. Olga went to leave. “Such a sweet man for Mr. Kapelput.”

Jim smiled widely and caught the eye of Gabe who was looking nonchalant then when he saw Jim, he then scowled with a frown. He must really hate me, Jim thought. Oswald came down from his rooms and when to the kitchen for a snack.

“Hey babe,” Jim called, Oswald then jumped back to into the fridge shocked that Jim was in the kitchen cooking.

“Where’s Olga?”

“She’s resting. I think she has a cold.” Jim said as he poured tea in a cup and placed a bowl of fruit on a platter to take to her.

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“Jim, have you always been so mindful?”

“Yeah, well she seemed a bit ill," Jim said as he took the tray. Oswald was surprised that he didn’t notice she seemed ill. He has been preoccupied with his wedding and all that needs to be done. Also, about who would be attending. He personally invited Butch, Tabitha, Barbara, and Edward. He smiled eerily at the thought.

He had something to prove to them. He didn’t tell Jim the people he invited, he only said they used to work for Falcone. Oswald surmised that this would be a great way to bring them all to him and possibly kill them after. Maybe gut them open, bleed them dry and sell the organs…whatever works. He thought about keeping Ed’s heart and feeding it to the sows upstate—

“Oswald!” Jim called.

“Hmm?” Oswald blinked from the deadpan cold expression on his face. Jim walked over to him with some tea.

“I have the weekend off so whatever you want to do, we could do it.”

“That sounds lovely,” Oswald smiled wantonly. He seemed distracted. Jim noticed this and got into his face.

“Was there something you always wanted to do but never thought you could do?” Jim asked playfully. “Anything at all.”

“Well, not really.” Oswald lied quickly. Jim saw right through him.

“Liar, I was told before Fish got a hold on you, you use to frequent the club circuit.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“You liked to dance, didn’t you?” Jim watched Oswald turn a bright shade of red before his nerves pulled him away from the closeness of Jim. The detective got closer to him and brought his mouth to his ear. “Everyone had mentioned it to me at the precinct.”

Oswald was, in his twenties, a very active gangster. He went to parties with rich people, Mooney’s people and some of Falcone’s top elite friends. He’d get wasted, would fight and antagonize hecklers who treated him with disrespect. He would claim he gotten bullied to his mother, but he tends to start the confrontation. Jim was aware of this when he looked up his record after they first met at Fish’s club.

“Since your injury, you don’t dance much anymore.”

“No,” The mobster sighed sadly. “no one would be caught dancing with me. Limping all over the place. I just watch everyone these days.”

“Then it’s settled. After dinner tonight, we are going out and I am going to get you on the dance floor.” Jim said with confidence. Oswald stared at him in shock. Was he serious? “Wear a suit that lets your body breathe. Two pieces, not three.” Jim added as he walked off to get something. “Nothing will stop this!”

“I guess not.” Oswald smiled blushing.

_

It was 10:40 pm when Jim spent his night on the town with Oswald. The Penguin was nervous of their night of fun. Jim had explained to him that he had to see what his fiancée could do as far as moves. Jim did not care much for dancing but he wanted to see Oswald in his element and enjoy himself without the worry of judgment. Besides, Jim was curious.

“Hey man! Watch it!”

“Sorry!” Oswald called to a passerby he almost knocked over into the street. He was so nervous and shaky while Jim grabbed him and pulled him closer as they walked together.

“Did you enjoy dinner Oswald?”

“Yes. Very much so, the steak was delicious.” He leaned up a bit to kiss Jim on the cheek. Jim grinned. “Where are we going?”

“I was told that this club called Vishion was a good place to get drinks and dance. Apparently, it’s low-key popular.”

“Low-key? Is that the vernacular kids are using these days?” He giggled as Jim huffed up like a bird. Jim was three years older than Oswald so he felt “old” at times and would try to act younger with his actions. It barely worked, Lee told him that he seemed like a dork.

“Shut up,” James said with a slow smile. “Oh, there it is.”

The neon blue lights of Vishion shown in bright blue welcomed the well-dressed collection of patrons; women dressed in sporty and rugged gear, men looked elegant and smooth. Everyone seemed sure about themselves and how they showed off their personalities. This was a place that had rough characters and snide looks with weapons at their sides. Oswald felt that by the end of the night there would be a shootout.

“Jim,” Oswald grabbed his arm tightly.

“It doesn’t look that bad,” Jim lied. He held on to his badge tightly. Jeez, this was supposed to be a sophisticated joint. Jim felt so bad for Oswald, who looked way too overdressed for the scene. They entered the club and instantly got looks from the other customers. Jim could have sworn he heard the word ‘cop’ being whispered more than once. Okay, Jim thought, I have to make this good for Oswald. He forced a smile.

“Welcome welcome, gentlemen. The name's Janey and I will be your bartender tonight. What would you like?” A very tall, very muscular woman called them out at the bar.

“A honey bourbon and a gin and tonic for my fiancée,” Jim said with pride. Oswald laid his head on his shoulder.

“Well or top shelf?”

“Top-shelf,” Jim said with a smile.

“Coming right up.”

Oswald pulled them to a table that was off to the side. The DJ was playing some heavy beats with addictive rhythms, people were peppered out and about dancing with their respective partners. Jim saw a man snort something of the table above the bar while a woman laughed at him. Yep, Jim thought, this is a sleazy joint.

"Last time I take suggestions from a gangster," Jim said with a quiet fury.

"It's alright I guess," Oswald added as he sipped his drink. "Who suggested it to you?"

"Selina,..." Jim shook his head. This could have been her idea of a joke. "She said this place had the best music."

"Well, I like it so far. It brings back fond memories."

"It does?"

"Yes," he said with a smile.

A group of gentlemen walked towards the couples' direction and stop short when they saw Jim and Oswald.

"Holy shit, it's the mayor!" A man chimed excitedly. "Wow!"

"Can I have a picture with you? My little sister got into Gotham Academy because of you!" Another smaller man chimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I am no longer involved with city politics," Oswald said as he ducked a little behind the detective.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone was doing well when you ran the city. My mother got to keep her apartment since you implemented the rent cap in her neighborhood. She fucking cried when she got the news, man."

The men continued to pepper Oswald with compliments and Jim sat there quietly, smiling to himself. He had enjoyed getting praise for good work but always moved to the next thing. He never got to see The Penguin do anything for others. The fact that during his stint, people were happy and felt safe was something Jim was proud to see the mobster do. The men offered them many drinks and Jim wanted to say no but Oswald definitely agreed to free top-shelf booze. About an hour and a half later, they were both drunk.

"Jiiiimmmmm," Oswald slurred slightly. "Kiss me."

"No honey," Jim said his face was fully flushed. "You're, um, you are drunk."

"Touch me," Oswald pulled Jim's hand to his crotch and started giggling. "Mmmm, right there."

"Stop it Oz!" Jim blinked and asked for a glass of water. "There are people around!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, everyone else is touching each other. I am going to the dance floor!" Oswald with his cane, got up and hobbled over to dance on the now crowded dance floor. He started swinging around in the crowd and a people started cheering. Jim shook his head as he smiled.

 __________________

"Feeling a tinge of regret, for killing that man?" Ed asked Barbara as they were bar hopping the nearby a few crime affiliate clubs in the Narrows.

"No, I am just hankering for a drink. We have been walking around all night. Got Penguin on the brain, Nygma?"

"A-absolutely! I want him dead." He said that a tinge too quickly and Barbara stared at him with a pout and narrowed eyes.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Hey, this place looks deviant enough for us, right?" Ed smiled as he took off his hat.

"Looks like a crack house." Barbara groused. As she allowed Nygma to take off her heavy fur coat. They entered the club, while the line waited at the door. She smirked as men were eyeing her licking her lips.

"You keep that up, they are going to come after you. And they are not going to want to talk." Edward frowned, hoping to just hang out and plot with Barbara and not having her leave him to get laid. He called the bartender for a tall whiskey sour with lime and a vodka tonic.

He could not wait to get his hands on Oswald and Jim. The hope of killing both of them slowly and painfully made his body pool with warmth a lot. Often, too much. He had been thinking about hurting Oswald and that would be the thought to get him off some nights. His memories of Isabella wasn't doing it for him anymore. He laughed to himself lowly as he stared at the dance floor watching people essentially fuck each other in a public space. The music became sensual as the rhythm bellowed throughout the club. The air was hot and steamy. He loosened his tie and took another sip of his drink. He saw Barbara talking to some young man passing him something from her pocket and he, in return, kissed her neck as they moved together. Ed hated dancing, he thought it was pointless.

Until he saw the crowd dancing around two figures in the artistic center of the floor. The music was blaring and overly sensual. Jim and Oswald were practically humping each other while people danced and cheered their way. Ed saw Jim's hands rubbing Oswald's chest as he moaned softly in his ear. The mobster's hips moved in sync of his partner's movements. They looked like the main event of an orgy.

"Nygma, lighten up. Sheesh, it's a club. Have some fun!" She chimed loudly over the music. Edward didn't hear her. At the moment, he couldn't hear anything. He was staring at Oswald, hearing him breathe. Only his breath. His hair was wet with sweat and his shirt was out of his pant as Jim's hands dove into his pants as he bit into his neck. Oswald was moaning and blushing, one would have thought the detective was giving him a decent hand job. Ed started to feel sick.

Barbara concerned with the look on Nygma's face turn to see what he saw and she gasped in anger. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Jim at record speed. She saw him bite his lip as he whispered something in Oswald's ear and he smiled with absolute pleasure with his back arching to Jim's body.

Edward was shaking beside Barbara and had then vomited all over the front of her dress and himself. He started to fall as Barbara grabbed him.

"NYGMA! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She accidentally let off a round on the club floor and people started running and screaming. Jim grabbed his fiancee as they ran towards the back entrance.

"Wait Jim! My cane!" Oswald went back to the dance floor to grab it. He saw Ed get grabbed by some bouncers as Barbara was shoved out the door. He looked up at the tall, lean man's pale and sunken face. He smiled.

Ed stared at him frowning as he saw Jim grab Oswald and ran back towards the door. His ears started ringing. Before he was pulled out, he saw Oswald say one more thing.

"I'll see you at the wedding." He said with a wink as he left with Jim through the back door.

Edward Nygma passed out before being carried out of the area.


	6. Better to Have Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sex? I dunno, some people may not be into all of that so warning none the less. This was fun to write.

Jim and Oswald were talking and laughing as they entered the mansion from the club. Gabe shook his head as they entered door and did not close it behind them. Oswald was in high spirits, as he grabbed Jim by the waist for a kiss. He dug his long fingers into Jim’s golden blonde hair and moaned onto his lips. Jim smirked as he kissed back.

“Gabe, um, why don’t you take a walk for a while?” Oswald stopped his and Jim’s make out session to shoo away their audience.

“But boss, I got 4 more hours in my shift,” Gabe said pointedly as he glanced angrily at Jim. Jim scowled back.

“Gabe! I am in need of a little privacy. I have company. For heaven’s sake!” Oswald spat out angrily as he grabbed his wallet. “Look, we need a moment alone if you don’t mind.”

Gabe took the hint and took the two hundred dollars he was offered, walked towards the door and left. Oswald shook his head.

“He really doesn’t like me Oz,..” Jim said with a shrug.

“He has become a bit over-protective of me since the death of my mother and my issues with Ed. I thought it was because he didn’t want to lose a decent paycheck. But lately he’s been at my side nonstop.”

“It’s because I’m here.”

“Perhaps. But in any case, we are getting married so he needs to relax. I have you now.”

“You have me, yes, but don’t let go of good people like him, Ivy and Olga. They stuck by you through the worst of times. Like I should have.”

Oswald smiled warmly at Jim. That also meant that Jim wouldn’t push his old life and crew away but allow himself to be a part of it. The mobster walked over to the detective and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“Jim, I want it to be tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Jim narrowed his eyes slightly, enjoying this flirty version of Oswald.

“I want you to make love to me tonight. In my bed.” Oswald said softly. Jim’s eyes widen as he took in that statement.

“A-are you sure?” He stammered out. He had been waiting for Oswald for so long.

“Yes, silly! Let’s get cleaned up and talk about it in my room.” Oswald winked as he grabbed his cane and walked upstairs. Jim watched him go up and looked around the foyer for any onlookers and jumped with joy and whispered a loud ‘YES!’, composed himself and went upstairs.

__________________

Oswald was happily humming in the bathtub in his master suite while a low jazz record played from his room. He was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. This is it. He will finally have Jim. All the pining, chasing and begging will be no more. This man was his future husband and nothing pleased him more. He thought of Edward. He could have been in Jim’s place had Isabella not happened. But his mother once told him that you can never make someone love you or be there for you. You must meet them at the same crossroad. Oswald thought maybe that was just her thinking of herself in that statement.

But somehow, he got exactly what he wanted.

Jim opened the bathroom door and walked in with a towel and Oswald squeaked in surprise. The man’s solid frame was impressive. His frame was slightly chiseled, his chest rose and fell at every breathe. The towel hung low at his hips as a light dusting of hair followed to a region Oswald could not imagine seeing of Jim.

“Umm, I’m about done.”

“No stay, I got the shower.” Jim said as he walked past the bathtub. Oswald lowered himself till the bubbles covered all but his face. He peaked at the mirror on the door and saw Jim dropped the towel revealing his naked body. Oswald gasped. “You alright?”

“I-I’m fine. Just umm, playing around too much.” He lied.

“Don’t play too much without me,” Jim laughed as the shower started.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Oswald said nervously. He then got out of the bath and went to grab a towel. He saw himself in the mirror and frowned slightly. He looked lanky and a little soft around his stomach near his old wounds, freckles peppered his body lightly on pale white skin. A light dusting of hair near his groin and the mangled mess that was his leg. “God, I’m hideous. Jim, I hope you’re ready for this because you’re in for a treat.”

He startled slightly as he felt warm arms wrap around his body. Jim started peppering kisses on his back. Oswald blushed furiously at the onslaught of affection.

“Don’t talk badly about yourself,” Jim said with care. “I like my lovers happy.”

“Oh please! I am a dampened creature of darkness. Jim, I could never look as perfect as you.”

“You have no idea, do you?” Jim turn Oswald around to face him, both naked and slightly damp. Oswald hair hung in damp fluffy patches on his head. Jim smoothed some away from his eyes. “How honestly beautiful you are.”

Jim grabbed Oswald kissed him with a passion unlike Oswald’s ever seen. He pulled away to look him up and down lifted the former mayor in his arms and carried him and gently laid him down on the silk sheets of Oswald’s bed. Only the glow of the fireplace allowed them to see other clearly. Jim laid him back as he then positioned himself between Oswald’s legs with a stark erection.

“Jim! I, your,” the smaller man motioned at the other’s crotch. Oswald’s eyes were shining.

“Oswald, I am going to make you feel good tonight.”

“But I’m so,” he stared at his own cock then blinked up at Jim.

“You’re fine. It’s lovely.” Jim smiled deviously and Oswald covered his face he was blushing so hard. Jim had been waiting for this moment for a long time and he was going to finally have his way with his Oswald. Jim lowered himself as his mouth hovered over Oswald cock. He blew at it as it was starting to grow in length. He pulled himself up to face his lover.

“Oswald, you are beautiful. Your skin, your hair and your eyes. I love your eyes. The scars, the pain, all of it Oswald. I want all of you. I need you.”

Oswald felt his eyes sting. He had never been told such kind things since his mother. Jim notice his eyes were watering.

“Aww, Oz.” Jim came up to kiss his eyes, each granted with a peck.

“Oh Jim, what did I do to deserve you?”

“You never let go of me. Everyone came and went, but somehow you, Mr. Cobblepot, always stayed in my life. So have some confidence. You won my heart.” Jim as he smiled brightly. Oswald noticed the little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes as he smiled. His fiancée, his love, his Jim.

Oswald grabbed him in a passionate kiss, his tongue searching and licking within Jim’s mouth. They kissed and rubbed each other’s bodies as each touch was met with goosebumps and sighs. Oswald’s inexperience hands did their best to explore James Gordon’s body. He gripped the man’s biceps, shoulders, then splayed his hands on his back. Jim moaned at the feeling. Jim dipped his head to kiss and nip at his lover’s neck with a smile. Oswald lifted his head to allow Jim more access.

Oswald went to touch Jim’s chest and the soft abs clenching at his touch. Jim started moaning louder. Oswald then reached to touch Jim’s straining cock and when he did, Jim groaned against his neck breathing heavily.

“Please touch me, Oswald.” He said with a slight sob. Jim wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening. Oswald tugged his cock again and felt the wetness of precum smear his hand. Oswald was fully erect when doing so.

“I want to taste you Oswald.” Jim said as he lifted himself off Oswald’s body. The fact that Oswald was the one making Jim look like this; debauched, hungry and needy was almost too good to be true. He would have happily died having seen it.

“Please, Jim. Do whatever you like.” His face was glowing in the warm fiery light, his cheeks were rosy, his skin was damp with sweat. Jim thought he was the most beautiful being in the world, like some sort of dark nymph. Jim tenderly held the smaller man’s cock and look at it with a smile. He opened his mouth and licked the tip of Oswald’s dripping length, licking the small veins around the shaft. Teasing and tasting. Oswald was moaning and gasping softly as he could not believe the detective was doing this. Good, Jim thought, this is going to be fun.

Jim downed his whole length as he heard an “aaahn” in response and sucked on Oswald like his life depended on it. His head bobbing as spit dribbled down Oswald’s twitching cock. The mobster made the mistake of looking down. He could had come from that sight alone.

“Oh Jim, oohh, yes…more…ahhhnn,” Oswald was making lovely noises while Jim started rubbing himself to what he heard. Oswald started bucking into Jim mouth making him gag.

“Well well, aren’t we excited!” Jim said with a boyish smile as he pulled Oswald out of his mouth. The salty taste wasn’t so unpleasant as he thought having had past lovers do the same with him. Oswald’s hand found their way to Jim’s head moving him to what he liked. Jim smiled at this. “Yeah, if that’s how you want it, you show me.”

“Okay,” Oswald giggled. He pushed Jim’s head lower until he felt him swallowing on the tip of him. He started to feel heat pool in his belly. “Ummm, Jim?!”

Jim pulled his mouth off of Oswald’s cock, making him groan in frustration. “Not yet, love. I still have more to show you.”

“Jim, I need you! Please more!” Oswald’s body was on fire. He started reaching for Jim’s body begging for any type of contact. Hair fluffy and pupils blown wide. The way his mouth kept opening Jim couldn’t wait for more. He grabbed Jim’s cock and turn to look at Jim’s face almost begging for it.

“You want to taste it?”

“Yes,”

“Go right ahead,” Jim said with a voice smooth as silk. Oswald was amazed to see the side of Jim. Oswald marveled at the length and girth of him. He held it as it twitched and bobbed in his hands. Jim watching him like a hawk as he breathed heavily through his nose. “Only take as much as your mouth will allow. Use your hands to cover the rest.” Jim said as he caressed his cheek.

Oswald did just that. He took as much of Jim’s length as he could and moaned around him. His tan length in such a pale and soft mouth. Jim was in heaven.

“Ahhhhh yeah…” Jim groaned as Oswald sucked him slowly. The mobster’s moans were doing sinister things to Jim’s mind. Why did he wait so long for this? Oswald suckled at his tip, pulled him out of his mouth to see him ooze out from it, and put it back into his mouth humming.

“OHH!” Jim moaned out loudly. He liked that.

“Is it good?” Oswald asked with pleading pale eyes staring at Jim. He turned red instantly. Oswald looked like a seasoned porn star.

“Yes,…” Jim moaned out. Oswald continued, this time picking up the pace as Jim grabbed his hair and started to pump into his mouth. Oswald felt his eyes sting from the unfamiliar thing being done to his head. Jim pulled out as he felt he was getting close.

“Lay down.” Jim demanded softly. Oswald laid down, watching and waiting for Jim’s next move. The detective pulled out a small vial from his coat and a condom. Oswald tilted his head in confusion.

“What are those for?”

“For penetration,” Jim said with a smile. Oswald blushed.

“Will it hurt?”

“A little bit at the start I think, I mean, I never been with a man before. If things work the way they should, I can bet at least it won’t be as painful with these.” Jim said as he opened the condom and took it out. Oswald watched him intently. He watched Jim's thick fingers roll it down his length and tug at the tip of it. Jim glanced up at him. “You do know what I’m doing?”

“I am not a complete idiot Jim.” Oswald laughed. “I do know how to put on a condom.”

“Just checking.” Jim joked as he kissed his mate. He motioned Oswald to lie down as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. Oswald gasped as he started rubbing his is entrance with them. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.” With that Jim slowly inserted one finger and gauge the mobster’s reaction. Oswald purred and press on begging for more. Jim added another as he moved in and out of him, entranced by the faces he was making. His eyes fluttered as Jim worked him. Jim curled his fingers just so as his lover shouted.

“Jim! Oh!” His eyes open wide. “Do it again! Again, again!” Jim rubbed his prostate slightly making the younger man groan loudly. Oswald was jerking himself now, dribbling on his stomach while Jim fingered him harder. Believing he was ready, Jim moved between his legs and pressed himself at Oswald’s hole. “Jim, please,… I need it!”

“Yeah? I’m going to fuck you good.” He slowly pressed into Oswald’s hole. It was hot as he slid inside with a low groan as he cupped Oswald’s face. Needing to see his reaction, to feel him tremble under his weight. Oswald tried not to feel embarrassed as Jim watched him, but whatever his lover was seeing was making him smile. Jim started into him at an easy pace as Oswald’s reactions gave him the go ahead. His body shaking with need, the fact that before all of this there was only hatred and pain. Jim wanted to let go of all of that to get what he needed. Someone to be there for him, no matter what.

Oswald was moaning and bucking up onto James’s cock. Jim moved faster now as his lover scratched at his back. He started at Oswald’s ass in quick snaps. His balls slapping against the pale skin. Oswald started crying out. So loud he thought that they could be heard from anywhere. Jim was moaning with him. Pillows falling off the bed as it rocked harshly. Together their cries melded in sync with their love making. Jim could not have known this future was laid out for him. All the heartache, the false bravado, and the painful loneliness. No longer would he have to go through it alone. He had Oswald to be there for him.

“Oh Jim, I’m coming. I’m gonna come!!” Oswald cried as Jim sped up his ministrations to aide in the mobster’s release.

“I love you Oswald.” Jim said as Oswald groaned as he spilled himself all over his hands and Jim’s stomach. Jim pulled out quickly, snatched off the condom as he came all over Oswald’s torso in steady long streams. Some made it to his face.

“Oh my. Jim,…” Oswald purred as Jim’s body was shaking with the strength of his release. He managed a mangled sob as he fell on to the bed. Oswald giggled.

“That…was…amazing.” Jim breathed out slowly catching his breathe, he kept seeing stars. Oswald licked at lips where some of Jim was dribbling on his cheek. Jim smiled as he turned above the lithe figure and licked a long strip on Oswald’s torso and slowly kissed his lover with the taste of both of them on his lips.

“I have definitely been defiled. Thank you, Jim.”

“No problem. You know we are going to be doing this all the time. For the rest of our lives.” Jim sighed warmly as he got a towel to wipe up their mess. Oswald cuddled up to Jim as the detective pulled up the covers as the early morning air seeped in the room.

“I love you James Gordon.” Oswald murmured as he fell asleep immediately. Jim smiled as he pulled him closer. The tiny ache in his heart was finally sated.

__________________

“Nygma, cheer up. We are going to kill them soon.” Barbara said with a frown. Ed acknowledged her statement with a silent nod. Barbara shook her head. Nygma had not seemed like himself since that night at the club. He was depressed, quick to anger, and very unpleasant to be around. He never mentioned Oswald or Jim since then, no one knew how to help him. It had been a week.

“Look. Cheer up, would you? The wedding is in a couple weeks. We can still blow up the estate.” Tabitha added with a glance to Barbara.

“Right.” Edward said with a blank expression.

“Eddie, dear, you mean to tell me after all the pain that loser caused you still care for him?” Barbara shook her head. Nygma looked up with a start. Butch walked in and froze in his steps, sensing a heated argument was about to start.

“NO.”

“Liar. You care about Ozzy. Hell, I might even argue that you might have loved him, too.”

“You are completely out of line, Ms. Kean!” Ed said angrily as he stood up. The blond laughed.

“You love Oswald! Look Tabby! All this unpredictable behavior from our little Riddler is because he’s pissed that James got him. Just burns you up doesn’t it?!” Ed grabbed her by the neck and shoved her hard against the wall. Tabitha pulled out her gun and pointed it directly at Edward’s temple.

“Let her go, now!” Tabitha said icily. Barbara held her hand up to her to not shoot Nygma. Butch was in shock. What the hell is happening?

“The riddle man wants his bird back, yes?” She smiled defiantly with wild eyes. She was testing him.

“N-no. He is nothing.” He said with a painful inflection in his voice. There was no way that was true.

“You’re a goddamn liar. He’s all you want and all you think about. It just gnaws at you, doesn’t it? That my Jim bested you in the most painful way possible. Your pitiful Isabella died for nothing. You wanted Oswald and you never knew it.”

Edward lowered his hands from her neck. He felt tears come to his eyes. It isn’t right, he thought, I deserved happiness.

“You know what you need to do. Take him away from Jim. That’s it.” Barbara stood dusting herself off as Tabitha smiled as she stood by her side. “I believe he might still love you too.”

Edward wiped his face. He took a deep breath and smiled. Butch stood by confused at the scene before him.

“You’re right.” Edward walked off with a smile. Butch ran quickly to the girls.

“What the hell is going on?” He whispered loudly.

“He needed a push. The bastard ruined my favorite dress.” Barbara flipped her hair as Tabitha checked her neck.

“He didn’t leave a bruise.”

“Gotta admit, he’s hot when he’s mad.” Tabitha scoffed at her statement and Butch simply shook his head.

“Can we just call this place New Arkham?” Butch said as Tabitha pinched him.

__________________

Harvey was at the precinct eating a danish as Jim walked to his desk with a smile. He was dressed rather handsomely and Harvey rose an eyebrow in question to Gordon’s slightly new look.

“Have a gala to attend or something?”

“Hmm? No.” Jim said as his sipped his coffee.

“So what’s with the cheery mood?”

“Nothing!” Jim blushed. Harvey, once again, had to press on.

“You got laid, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Jim was turning red.

“Naw naw, see? He got to you. Was it good?” Harvey said with a smile. Jim started grinning. “Ha! You got that bird meat!”

“Shut up! That sounds gross.” The younger detective groused as he buried his face in his files. That was exactly what he got. For three days. Oswald had become somewhat insatiable and made that very clear to the detective. He wanted it whenever he could get it from his fiancée. At one time, when he couldn’t get the all mansion staff to leave, he had to get a hotel downtown to have his way with his lover. Jim feared he opened Pandora’s box with Oswald.

“Well, I want details. I don’t even care if it was with Penguin. I just need more material the next time I see him.” Harvey laughed.

“You still wanna be my Best Man?” Jim asked curiously.

“Well duh. Who else is going to tell jokes and tend to those untapped bottles? Also, your fiancée has model friends. He could hook me up!” Jim shook his head. The wedding had a date now. The cake, the guests and the decorations had been set. Jim was so shocked to have come this far with the prep work that he was beyond hopeful to finally getting married.

“I’m getting married, Harv. It’s happening.”

“Yeah, better you than me,” he shrugged.

“You know, Oswald made a point to thank you at the wedding.”

“Thank me, for what?” Harvey said with a confused look on his face.

“It’s all because of you that we met, and it’s because of that moment at the pier that are destinies came together. So you can’t disapprove of us when you made it happen. He asked me to tell you that.” Jim said as he got up to get more coffee. Harvey’s jaw dropped as realization hit him like a freight train.

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

__________________

Oswald was checking into a local flower shop to order bouquets for the seating decorations for the wedding. He found some he liked and brought a set up for the order. He was in such high spirits. He finally had Jim. The wedding was speeding ahead and Jim had been vocal in his excitement. There was so much time to fix their rocky relationship. Oswald couldn’t wait to see him.

“Excuse me? Is anyone here?” He called to the shopkeeper who was suddenly nowhere to be found.

“Betty had to step out Oswald.” Edward Nygma was standing behind him as he whispered in his ear. The mobster froze as he quickly began to pale.  He walked around the counter and grabbed the flowers Oswald brought up and looked at them with distaste.

“I have my people with me.”

“Don’t get huffy, I came alone.”

“You didn’t kill that woman, did you?”

“What is this? You suddenly have a heart now?” He said with a cocky smile. Something that used to make Oswald’s heart flutter now made him feel sick.

“ED! I am warning you!” Oswald spat.

“Just messing with you. You had a lot to say without having seen me. What’s with that invitation? Love, Oswald?” He frowned as he stared at Oswald.

“Still after all this time you still manage to be an ass, Ed. You’ve become so very useless. You goddamned freak.” Ed grabbed hard onto Oswald’s arm and he screamed for help. He tried to pull away and Edward’s grip got tighter. Like a boa constrictor to its prey. Ed pulled him to the edge of the counter where he grabbed him as the floral set Oswald picked out had shattered onto the floor. Oswald started to panic. He needed to get away from him. He needed Jim.

“You get to ruin my life just so you can be happy! Damn you Oswald! Damn you straight to hell!” Nygma growled. Oswald panicking as he seen Gabe and his bodyguards come in with guns blazing. They started shooting at Nygma as he ducked with Oswald in his arms. Oswald bit into his arm hard. Edward screamed as blood started to come through the sleeve where Oswald made contact. He immediately let go of Oswald and ran through the backdoor. Gabe went to Oswald as he started sobbing and hyperventilating. He was having a panic attack.

__________________

“Hello, Detective Gordon,” Jim was finishing up the last bit of work for his shift as his phone rang.

“Gordon, it’s Gabe! The boss was attacked by Nygma!”

“WHAT?!” Jim bellowed as he grabbed his coat as he jumped out his seat. Harvey looked worried and grabbed his hat and coat.

“He attacked him at this floral shop on 57th and 8th. The boss won’t stop crying. He’s calling for you!”

Jim felt nothing but pure rage. Rage and pain for his Oswald. He needed to find Edward Nygma and end him. He will not let this happen to him again. Losing it all again because of the long, green bastard. He’d kill him before that happened. Harvey motioned him to leave with him and Jim quickly followed.

__________________

Gabe stood by watching Oswald cry rocking back and forth on the floor. He was scared and surprised that Nygma decided that this was a good time to show up two weeks before the wedding. It truly scared him.

“Oswald!” Jim called out to him. Oswald’s tear-swollen eyes lit up. Jim ran up to him and picked him up from the floor. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“N-no,” He looked at his forearm where Jim saw a bruise and his frown deepened. He knew he should have worked harder to find Nygma. Now he knows he has no choice but to get rid of him. He would not tell Oswald that.

“You will stay at my place tonight, okay? Is that alright with you?” Jim said slowly as Oswald nodded. He then kissed him softly bringing color to his face once more. “Thank you for contacting me, Gabe.”

Gabe nodded as he and Harvey exchanged looks. Harvey knew Jim wasn’t going to let this slide.

__________________

Later that evening, Jim fed Oswald dinner and he had barely said a word. Jim was furious but tried to not let his mood disturb Oswald more. He got up and wrapped his arms around Oswald and hugged him tightly. He will not let his fiancée go. Oswald started to smile as Jim kissed his cheek.

“I will protect you, Oswald. No matter what it takes.”

“As long as I am with you Jim, I am safe.” Oswald said as he lowered his shoulders, feeling his panic melt away in Jim’s warmth. The detective kissed him on his lips and asked Oswald if he was ready for bed. Oswald smiled as he went to Jim’s room and was happy to explore his apartment. Jim stared after him with a smile as he cleaned off the table and took out the trash.

Outside, Jim turned around and saw Victor Zsasz standing by whistling while he was cleaning his gun, smiling at the detective.

“So I heard you are in need of my services for the boss man.”

“I want Edward Nygma brought to me alive. I don’t care how you bring him in. I want him alive.” Jim said coldly as he threw an envelope of cash to the assassin. Victor opened it, whistled and closed it up.

“Wow, James. You’re serious.”

“Will you do it?”

“Sure. This wedding is happening, right?”

“No matter what.”

“Am I invited?”

“Sure.” With that, Victor vanished as Oswald called for Jim.

“You okay Jim?” Oswald asked as Jim walked back in looking very disturbed. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he looked lovingly at his future husband.

“Don’t you worry Oswald, everything will be just fine.”


	7. Who's the Green Eyed Monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mental trauma and Violence.  
> Sorry it took so long, I revised it so many times. It gets dark!

“I want him.”

“We all know that. You went about it the wrong way. What did you think was going to happen?” Barbara said with a smirk. She was amazed, watching Edward lying on the lounge chair lazily. Never having seen Edward react so harshly, it was fascinating to say the least. His lean body stretched across the leather surface, a calm demeanor overcame his sharp features. He seemed at peace to her.

“I just want to take him away from Jim. That would hurt him, right?” He said calmly. His hair catching the afternoon breeze from the open window as he and Barbara relaxed in the loft.

“Maybe,” Barbara said as she took a sip from her drink. She was enjoying the rather interesting love story playing out with Ed and Oswald. Who would have thought that this web was so interesting? Tabitha walked in and sat next to the blonde. She was interested in it as well.

“You could get him alone somewhere, tell him how you feel and then end him. That would absolutely destroy Gordon.” She said with a toothy grin that easily mimicked a tiger to its prey. Barbara nodded in agreement.

“Perhaps,…” Edward said with a coy smile. He sat up, ran a hand in his hair. “Or maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Barbara asked with wide eyes as if she was watching a TV drama.

“Nothing.” He stated casually. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He got up grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

“Ah dammit.” The blond groused. Tabitha laughed lightly.

“I guess he is pretty interesting, huh?” She said as she sipped Barbara’s drink. Butch harrumph loudly at that comment. Tabitha glared at him playfully.

“Ya know, I am half tempted to want to be around when he pulls his plan. This devious side of him works for me.” The ladies nodded in agreement.

“What is this? The ‘I love Nygma’ Club?” Butch said heatedly then Tabitha and Barbara threw couch pillows at his head.

__________________

It was the sixth day at the Gordon residence and he and Oswald had been enjoying their time together. Jim was happy to come home to someone once again and he loved spoiling Oswald with what little he had. Mr. Cobblepot, however, felt as though he moved into a third world country.

“Jim, the hot water is out again.” Oswald sighed heavily. “It’s nine in the morning on a Saturday, who is up taking all the hot water?!”

“Sorry babe. It happens from time to time.” Jim said bashfully and with a little embarrassment as he lied. It happens almost every damn day. Oswald ran his hands over his face.

“When is your lease up?”

“In like, 5 months?”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” The mobster scoffed hotly. “This place is a dump. I’m sorry my dear but this,…for as much as you pay, is abysmal!” Oswald said as he folded his arms in Jim’s slightly worn couch.

“Sorry,” Jim said looking rather down now. He thought Oswald would feel safe being there with him, but not feel supremely uncomfortable. It’s all he could afford to be close enough to go to work. Oswald seen his reaction and immediately felt bad for having said his thoughts the way he did.

“Look. I don’t want you living like this Jim. It bothers me. I mean, how many cold showers or baths have you taken since living here? No fiancée of mine will be living like a second-class citizen. I will pay to break your lease, then you can move into the mansion.

“You don’t have to—” Jim started before the mobster put his hand up, stopping him from talking.

“Nope! It’s happening. We are to be married next Saturday. I want you home with me.” Oswald said somewhat putting his foot down. He was ready for them to share a home together. Jim couldn’t help but smile a little. In all honesty, he couldn’t wait to leave his dull, lifeless apartment.

“So I can do all the yard work too, huh?” Jim said as he nuzzled his fiancée’s hair, taking in the light scent of him. Oswald turned to kiss him on the cheek.

“That’s right!”

__________________

Jim went with Harvey to get fitted for his tuxedo for the wedding. Oswald’s tailor had vocalized his impatience with Jim’s hectic schedule, perhaps scared of what Oswald will do to him if Jim’s suit was not perfectly ready for the wedding. Harvey sat in a comfy leather armchair sipping a tasty glass of bourbon. This was a ritzy joint which catered to the wealthy and powerful. Harvey was indeed glad he got to enjoy the fruits of Jim’s pending marriage.

“What do you think?” Jim said as he came out of the changing room. His tuxedo was of fine crushed velvet so black that light barely reflected on it. The light it did yield shimmered a brooding violet with a silk white-lavender shirt, a vest and a tie matching the color of the suit. The older detective coughed in his drink.

“Wow, you look like Penguin.” He laughed.

“Shut up!” Jim blushed laughing, just a little embarrassed. He looked incredibly smart. He actually smiled at his reflection for the first time in a long time. He was so anxious to be married and he would not let anything or anyone take this chance away.

He thought about Nygma. The slimey little bastard. He could not wait to get his hands on that human being. Zsasz was excited to see this malicious side of Gordon. Victor noticed the way he smiled with a disturbed crazed nature when he handed him the envelope. A sly twenty grand was all he needed to catch the assassin’s attention. So what if he had somehow “forgot” to take the money to evidence at the precinct after a narc raid in the Narrows. He meant business. Love can make you do terrible things.

Losing Lee and their baby was something he refused to suffer through again. He will protect Oswald at all costs.

“So Saturday at 2pm is the big kaboom, eh?”

“Yeah. Oswald is breaking my lease so I can move in with him.” Jim said sotto voice.

“Wow, you and the bird man, who’d of thought?” Harvey beamed as he lifted his glass.

“You know what they say, ‘third time is the charm’ right?” Jim said as the King of Gotham himself walked in the shop. Jim smiled and dipped his head slightly to give his fiancée a kiss on the lips. Harvey’s nose wrinkled.

“Wow Jim! You look so handsome!” Oswald gushed as he beamed with joy.

“Thank you,” Jim blushed.

“Well I think I better leave you two to it.” Harvey said as he got up to leave. “Before it gets X-rated in here.” Oswald tilted his head in confusion. Jim mouthed ‘shut the hell up’ as he glared at the older detective.

“Umm, nevermind him.” Jim laughed nervously. “So what about your suit?”

“Oh, I’m afraid that is for the wedding only. You will love it indeed.” He beamed with pride. “It actually will go quite well with your suit.”

“Great!” Jim said honestly. Oswald helped him straighten up in the mirror, fixing the tails of his jacket. He thought about how Nygma use to do that for him in the past and frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked noticing his mood had changed.

“Nothing! Just thinking,” he said quietly.

“About what?” A touch too briskly.

“Edward use to help me pick out things like this.” He said with a colorless voice. Jim felt his stomach turn a bit.

“I will get him Oswald.” He said holding his head high in the mirror. You bet your ass I will, Jim thought.

“I feel like a complete fool. He’s mad that I am marrying you.”

“So what?” Jim said with a touch of anger.

“He said I ruined his life,…” He said with a touch of guilt. “he’s bitter and he won’t stop until I’m dead. When I can’t be certain…”

“Then why haven’t you got rid of him yet?” Jim coldly said without thought. It almost sounded like an accusation. _You’re marrying me, not that freak._ Oswald pulled away from Jim in a shock. Did he really just say that?

“He’s well,… slimy to say the least, he always finds a way out of a situation,” Oswald stared at the detective who was still staring in the mirror. Like he was too mad to look at him.

“Oswald, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I-I may of,” he swallowed carefully. “I may have given him an invitation.” Jim let out an exasperated sigh.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jim said steadily. “You told me you invited Falcone’s people.”

“I did. I didn’t lie about that. What I did was invite him to the wedding. No date, no location...” Oswald shrunk as Jim turned to look at him without blinking. He’s pissed, the mobster thought quickly.

“Why would you do that?”

“I was feeling spiteful,” he huffed as he pouted, irritated. “I wanted to hurt him more.”

“And why would it hurt him?” Jim asked carefully, afraid of the answer.

“Because I am marrying you. He’s livid about it.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

“And?” As Jim’s stare continued.

“He hates me.” Oswald turned away.

“I don’t believe that.”

“What do you mean?” The mobster looked puzzled.

“I think he has some feelings for you.” Jim said as he turned away to look back at himself in the mirror. Oswald saw that his neck was red.

“Don’t be daft. He wanted to kill me since the incident with Isabelle.”

“Isabella.”

“Who cares!” Oswald said getting angry. “He tried to kidnap me Jim! To do god knows what! I ran scalding hot water on where he had touched me! Why, all of the goddamn sudden does he wants me now?”

Jim smiled a somewhat deviant smirk. It was twisted and evil. His eyes widen as his pupils shrunk.

“If he can’t have you, then no one can.” He said calmly under his breathe.

“What did you say Jim?”

“Nothing. I won’t let him take you away from me.” He said as he walked into the changing room. “He’d die before that happened.

Oswald suddenly felt cold.

__________________

Edward was out shopping in an area where people would not recognize him. A ritzy part of Gotham where the Elite felt safe to shop and live luxuriously. Nygma stared at them as if they were sheep. He once came there with Oswald once to get some of his favorite things. As his chief of staff, he would always get Oswald’s favorite things at his leisure. The Montengro Bordeaux wine vintage 1986 exactly (Oswald’s favorite), his mother’s lilies, and of course help him pick out his outfit pieces.

Of course, that was the good ol’ days when they trusted each other. They were friends. The visits in Arkham, fun times in his loft, yeah. Oswald wasn’t a traitor to him then. He set the items he had bought in a bag and had turned into an alley to avoid the security guards monitoring the area. He walked a couple blocks until he saw something shining ahead of him. Then he saw eyes, and a terrifying grin.

“Hey there, Riddle Man.” Zsasz said with a smile as he brandished his guns. Edward scoffed and walked towards him.

“Victor whatever it is, it can wait. I have to get this wine into a cooler.” Edward irritably. He attempted to walk past Zsasz but the assassin quickly grabbed his arm.

“Tsk tsk. You know there was a pretty large hit place on your head.”

“W-what?”

“So come quietly or else.”

“Or else what?!”

“I will give you to the person who hired me, with three limbs not four.” He said with a cold frown. Ed saw the machete handle behind his back. Abruptly paling, he laughed in Victor’s face with a goofy sort of laugh. Victor, however, was not amused.

“I am jealousy, you see. With two consonants, is me. What am I?” Ed said nervously. Victor grabbed him and turned him around.

“Sorry. Don’t care.”

“I’m N V. Ya know, envy?” Ed said as his head met the solid base of Victor’s gun as he collapsed on the ground with hard _thud_. Victor shrugged. He saw two men watch him do it. He smiled.

“Hey fellas, wanna make a hundred bucks?” Victor was not a fan of heavy lifting.

__________________

Jim watched Oswald carefully as he got undressed in his robe to get ready for bed. Oswald barely said a word as he and Jim return to his mansion. Jim was in nothing but his boxer shorts and a white tank half covered under the silk comforter on Oswald’s bed. Jim, feeling curious and a little jealous of Ed’s past relationship with Oswald. What else did they do while they were together? Ed only had one bed in that shabby loft. Not much room for anything else. Jim had a scowl that Oswald noticed when he came to bed.

“Jim, what’s wrong?”

“Hmm? Nothing.” Jim lied as his face relaxed. The mobster knew Jim too damn well to be fooled with his fibs.

“You’re thinking about me and Ed. And what we may or may not have got into.” Oswald said angrily.

“N-no, I’m just worried he’s going to mess things up between us. I never been jealous or envious of anyone but now,” he sighed heavily. “I am feeling a bit worried.”

“You need not to worry.”

“You aren’t giving me any reason not to.”

“Okay, so were being honest right now?” Oswald stated irritably.

“Sure. Why not?” Jim matching his fiancée’s tone.

“Edward helped me get back to a good place in my life. He helped me remember who I was and to become the best that I could.” Oswald said sternly. Jim snorted. “At the time Jim, I hated you. Boy, did I hate you. You left me. In there. You looked me dead in the eye and said I deserved to be in there.”

 _In there_ , Jim frozed, he was talking about Arkham. Something Jim would always try to avoid if he could with Oswald.

“I was in there, while I did hope you made it out with Ms. Thompkins. My men waited for hours to get you and her out after you got to save Mr. Wayne. We tended to Galavan’s timely demise and you were to leave but no! You fucking stayed in Gotham. It truly was a slap in the face Jim. I went through that hell so that you could just,” he paused as he had this crazed glare in his eyes, gripping the comforter tight. “treat me like shit again.”

“Oswald,” Jim, suddenly feeling sick. “I am sorry about Arkham. I didn’t want to believe you.”

“No worries. Ed helped me in that too. He’s crazy like me Jim. Bunch of fucking nutters we are.” The mobster got out of the bed shaking and went to the dresser to get a quick swig of scotch. “He was there when you weren’t. I thought you and I were friends.”

“I couldn’t just let you get away with things Oswald. I’m a cop!” He said as he walked up to the smaller man.

“NO! FUCK YOU JIM! FUCK YOUR GODDAMN BADGE! YOUR SELF-RIGHTEOUS BULLSHIT! After everything I done for you, you still thought you had the audacity to look down on me. You fucking pig!” The look in Oswald’s eye horrified Jim. It looked like someone who was shell-shocked from war. Oswald was starting to shake terribly.

“When my mother died, I stood there. Right in front of you pleading, pleading! To end the life of a man who ordered her death. In front of me. R-right in front of me! You and Bullock told me to put my gun down! You! You stood there shielding a murderer and a child killer! Y-you left me in there! When they said I needed more therapy, shock treatment! Shock him again, Ms. Peabody! SHOCK HIM! Oh, what good fun! Edward never judged me! He thought you deserved losing it all because you left me in there!” Oswald was crying as he shook terribly. He was panicking as tears started streaming from his eyes.

Jim stood there horrified as tears fell from his eyes as well. His heart hurting for what his future husband had went through. Oswald gave him a way out of the darkness of Gotham and Jim refused it. He went to hell and back. Hell, it might as well have been war. James Gordon knew war. And to see this on Oswald’s face, stung him.

So that’s why Edward Nygma framed him. That’s why he was in prison at Blackgate. That’s why he lost his child. It was personal. Edward was angry for Oswald. He felt bile rise in his throat and another reason to see to the demise of one Edward Nygma. He walked over to Oswald and put his arms around him and held him close. Oswald teary eyes were still wildly staring into nothing but he stopped shaking. Jim leaned his head on Oswald’s, taking in his scent as tears streamed from his eyes.

“But even after all that Jim, he didn’t want me either.” Oswald said sadly. Knowing that, had darkened his spirit. He had remembered the gaping hole in his stomach, how bad it smelled. Bless Ivy for saving him. Jim held him tighter as he started to sob on his fiancée. Oswald stood there, his damaged leg in pain for being used too long, arms reached around Jim as he cried. He said what was in his heart. He felt bad for yelling at Jim but he couldn’t stop himself. The filter died in Arkham.

“I-I’m so sorry…I… Oswald..” Jim said letting the tears spill, letting himself cry. He barely did this, but the occasion seemed right. Karma is a bitch and she always wanted her due. Jim brought his pain to himself. Oswald was holding himself up and Jim as he slowly sinking into him. Jim was letting the pain ebb out of him. Oswald let him.

“Jim, let’s sit.”

“Mmhhuh?” Jim muttered wiping his swollen eyes. Oswald pulled him to the bed and they sat silently for a bit.

“I’m sorry Jim, I’m just all messed up. I had nightmares for weeks after leaving…after being in there. My father seen that, then Gabe when I came back. He saw the worst of it.” Oswald said slowly.

“Oz,” Jim sniffled. That’s why Gabe was so weary of me, Jim thought. Oswald patted his hand.

“We were toxic to each other. You and me.”

“But I love you, don’t leave me.” Like he didn’t hear his fiancée.

“We’re getting married Jim. I am not letting you go.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Oswald smiled tiredly. “After all that, I still care for you. Always.” He kissed Jim softly on the lips.

“Make love to me.” Jim demanded softly. He needed confirmation. The mobster gladly obliged.

__________________

“Can you at least loosen the cables? My arm hurts!”

“Shut up, four eyes my show is on.” Zsasz said plainly. He enjoyed watching Madlock on some occasions.

“Please!!” Ed cried as he twisted, bound to the chair in the abandoned space where he knew not where he was, and the pain got worse.

“Hold on,” Victor said without looking as he picked up his phone, playing the “Funky Town” melody. “Yeah, come and get him. Before I shoot him.”

“W-what?! Don’t you leave me here!” Ed screamed as Victor got up to leave the warehouse.

“Four eyes, if it were up to me you’d be split wide open. Vulture food. But I bet he’s got something interesting planned for you.”

“What?” Nygma feeling sick, who had plans for me? Victor left the room and shut the door behind him. Suddenly it was quiet. Too quiet. He could no longer here the street cars or the birds.

“It’s okay Eddie, don’t worry. It’s all good. Maybe he won’t come.” Edward said as sweat dripped from his brow. His back was facing the door which was about ten feet away. Then he heard footsteps, possibly heavy shoes. The door opened then closed. The shoes seem expensive as they clacked on the floor. Pronounced direct steps. Maybe it was Oswald. But something about the walk did not add up.

“Whatever this is Oswald, you had your fun! Now cut me loose!” Ed said with dying confidence. He heard something pull than recoil tight.

 _“No.”_ The voice was deep, hoarse and somewhat foreign to his ears, Edward felt a thick, cold rubber cable coil around his neck pulling tight, tighter, as he was gasping for air. The chair rocked horribly as he convulsed in his trap. His glasses falling as he saw purple and black spots from his bulging, teary eyes.

“Pleeaasssee…” he hissed as his heart was hammering in his chest, begging for oxygen. He started crying as he felt his heart slowing. To his pain, he heard a low rumbling, somewhat demonic laughter behind his head. His left hand got free of its zip tie, and scratched at the human face behind him. That resulted in a tighter twist from the cable. Edward was now choking and was white as a linen sheet. Then, the cable loosened as he fell over his chair. Coughing, then vomiting, he scraped his nails against the floor as he tried to move away whilst still tied to the chair.

“Edward, who told you that you could take things that did not belong to you?”

 _“J-Jimmmm..?”_ he croaked out. James Gordon was staring at him in the darkness of an eight o’ clock lit night. His eyes seem to glow in the dark. Hands, with dark gloves and the cable hung loosely from them.

“Jim Gordon is not here right now.” He said in a low, mechanical voice. “Just hatred and malice.”

Edward fainted at that statement. His high-strung mind and body gave into unconsciousness. Jim walked over his body and stared at him quietly. Not feeling glad of his handy work or disgusted by it. He merely shrugged as he lifted Ed's head with the toe of his shoe. He warned Nygma before he would hurt him if he was to ever catch him again. Jim had always been a man of his word. Victor walked back into the room with a bag of food and stopped at the sight before him. Jim was standing over a somewhat lifeless body.

“Holy shit. Is he—”

“No. Not this time.”

“What are you doing to do with him?”

“Take him back to Barbara’s club. Leave him on the steps. They can deal with him until I see him again.” Victor stood there as Jim left the room and closed the door behind him. He stared at the spit and vomit that trailed the floor. He took a bite out of his sandwich, shrugged and threw it away. He had lost his appetite.

“Man, Oswald. How you turned the tables indeed.”


	8. Him

"Look! He's waking up! Should we get an actual doctor or what?" A blond figure blurred into vision.

"I think he's fine, roughed up however." Tabitha Galavan said with a shrug. She walked by the somewhat half naked body of Edward Nygma. His eyes were fluttering needlessly as he was coming to. He was dreaming of Jim coming back and finishing the job of killing him. The man was in a white tuxedo walking towards him with a gleaming golden butcher's knife. A platinum ring shining on his left hand. He was laughing with a crazed, dark look on his 'golden boy' features. Just as Jim's arm swung above his head, he turned to see Oswald in a matching tuxedo in a throne gilded with glittering emeralds, he sat there, smiling. Wearing Edward's bowler hat. Then he felt the sharp pain of his head splitting open as his eyes shot open, screaming. Barbara and Tabitha grabbed him immediately to calm him down. He was bone white, shrieking as he was staring around into nothing. Barbara raised her hand to his face slapped the hell out of him.

"NYGMA!" She yelled. He stopped screaming and blinked at her with a red patch on his left cheek. Tabitha's face came into focus as well as Butch when he came to his aid. Edward was for once, happy to see the three of them.

"Wh-where are my clothes?!" Ed said noticing a chill as he could see his own chest and stomach bare for his audience as well. Barbara smiled as Tabitha giggled lightly.

"Well honey, when we found you, you were stripped to the nines. I saw someone walking around with shoes that looked like yours." Babs added with a smile. Ed scoffed hotly. Blushing as he was only in his underwear. He clutched a sheet given to him by Butch.

"Really now! They left me in my underwear in the street!" Ed said as he started freaking out.

"Awww Eddie, your briefs are so cute. Evergreen works on you!" She laughed.

"Oh do shut up Ms. Kean!"

"At least you have all your body parts Nygma," Tabitha said with a more serious tone. "You could have lost your organs out there on the street. This is Gotham after all. Consider yourself lucky." She looked at his neck and its dark almost perfect bruise on his neck. Similar to a choker collar. The blues and reds were angry looking.

"You must have made someone really mad to do this to you." Barbara added as she looked at his neck in disgust.

"YOUR CRAZY EX DID THIS!"

"Who? Jim?"

"YES!"

"Jim, he wouldn't-"

"Well yes he did!" Ed got up walking around in his underwear pacing manically. "He sent that blasted Zsasz to collect me and he tried to kill me! Look at my nails! Ruined!"

"Gordon did this to you?" Tabitha said with a slightly crazed smile. This is an interesting turn of events. This also meant if they all went after Oswald they would definitely have to deal with Jim. And it appeared that the cop was indeed through playing games.

"So what now?" Butch asked quizzically.

"We go to the wedding," Barbara said irritably. "And end this."

"Yes. We will do that. But I need to see Oswald first." Ed said quickly. His mind was reeling with ideas. His original plan for the mobster was still influx.

"What are you planning Nygma?" Tabitha said as she checked the clip of her gun. All eyes were on The Riddler, winding to make his last stand with Jim and Oswald.

"To show Penguin the monster he created." Ed said as he stood half naked defiantly in front of his audience. "But I need you all to do something for me."

____________________________

"Higher! And don't bruise the flowers! Are you even listening to me?!" Oswald screamed at a male worker decorating the lovely make shift alter in the gardens and looked as if he was going to cry. The mobster gave new meaning to the term "Bridezilla". He had been high strung since his heated argument with his fiancee a few days ago which made for tension in the new Gordon-Cobblepot household. And his attitude, quite frankly, was making the host of wedding helpers frightful. This wedding had to go on with out a hitch. Or else, people would hang in Gotham.

"Oswald, you are upsetting people," Jim whispered gruffly as he came over to the mobster when he saw him pacing. "One of the decorators is in the bushes crying!"

"They know what this day means to us!" Oswald yelled as his eyes were met along with dark circles and clammy skin. He looked scared to death. Jim, equally fearful, rubbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He kissed his forehead while doing so.

"We are getting married tomorrow. I am so excited Oswald! Aren't you?" Jim beamed looking a little crazed than usual. He looked as though he haven't slept in days. Both obviously nervous about the wedding. But Jim was more fearful of the off chance it wasn't going to happen. His issues with Nygma escalated, he almost killed the man. But the night he attacked ex-scientist, he never slept better in his life.

But that was wrong. Very wrong. The kind of wrong that made one stomach curl while begging for a restful sleep. And that made him feel like he was no longer the good man he needed to be for Oswald. He was becoming his own worst enemy.

But he wanted Oswald to himself. No one else can have him.

"Jim?" Oswald said quietly. Noticing the dead-pan expression Jim was giving off.

"Yes?"

"You're doing okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Jim smiled wantonly.

"If you are having any doubts, any at all, we could possibly postpone the wedding if need be." Oswald said quietly as he turned to face the window in the foyer. Abruptly, Jim's face contorted into something between a mix of fear and anger as grabbed Oswald's arms tightly as he turned him to look at him.

"NO! We have to get married! I don't want us to wait anymore! Don't you love me?! IT HAS TO BE TOMORROW!" Jim growled as he shook him. Onlookers got quiet as they continued their work. Oswald was shocked at this sudden outburst and was scared.

"Jim! What is going on with you?! You're hurting me!" Oswald hissed as he shook off James grip. Jim stood there shocked at his own actions. And ran a shaky hand through his untamed hair. Oswald stepped back, confused on why he was acting like this. He never took James Gordon as being the possessive type. Something was going on with him. He felt it. He knew, too, that it had something to do with Edward Nygma.

"Jim," Oswald closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"These outbursts of yours tend to happen when you are highly stressed or in trouble. Remember that time in the club when you grabbed me? Well that's what this feels like."

"Sorry, I'm just ready to be married. I've been scared that it won't happen. If I don't get married now, I am never getting married. I lost so much in past relationships, Oz. I don't want to try again, it's tiring. That's just how I feel." Jim said nervously. He was scared of losing another loving future. Barbara, Lee, he was sick of the cycle. Once they exchanged rings, James Gordon will make sure Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was his until Jim could no longer breathe anymore.

Oswald took his hand and pulled him to the sun room, the only room the staff was not allowed to enter. They sat together on the plush love seat, sitting silently for a few moments. Jim sat staring into nothing as Oswald went to close the door. The tension was thick and for the first time in a long time Oswald felt scared to be in the same room as his now future husband. He tried to shake off the feeling, not wanting to make Jim even more distraught than he is now.

"Jim, did you do something that you know I wouldn't like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"James, I need you to be completely honest with me. We are getting married in twenty-four hours and I want us going into this with a clean slate." Oswald scolded slightly.

"Our hands are dirty." Jim groused, slightly embarrassed. The detective knew it was only a matter of time when Oswald caught on to his misgivings. His fiancee was too damn smart for his own good.

"That's right! So anything you need to tell me, I am all ears." Oswald said firmly without judgement.

"I,...I might of hurt Nygma."

"Jim, I know you didn't kill him." Oswald said slowly as he took Jim's hand and held it tight. He saw Jim's tension leave him.

"I wanted him and the rest of those idiots to know I am not fucking around when it comes to you. I will not let anything happen to you." Jim said honestly.

"Honey, don't worry about Ed. But knowing him, he's not going to let that slide."

"What should I do?"

"We, Jim. What are _we_ going to do. We're in bed with each other, my love. Figuratively, and quite literally I might add! So it's going to be a teamwork gig from here on out!" Oswald said plainly with a smile. Jim could not help the blush in his cheeks.

"You called me honey," Jim grinned slightly in admonishment. We are already married, Jim thought.

"Oh please! This is serious!" Oswald blushed at Jim's reaction as he shook off his embarrassment.

"Okay then. I will follow your lead, love."

"Good! You better!" Oswald winked as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. The other side picked up quickly. "Hello, Ed. We need to chat."

____________________________

Edward made sure he wore his best suit. No green. Just a simple deep blue suit to go along with his turtleneck sweater to cover the marks Jim left him at their last encounter. He asked Oswald to meet with him. He was banking on his plan finally coming to fruition. He thought about how he was going to tell Oswald about what Jim did. He had the marks to prove it. What if Jim told him everything? What then? Ed did not care. For once he wanted his shot at them both. To prove that he could best both the Penguin and the detective.

He was so very sick of both of them.

There was a knock at the door of the hotel room he acquired from Barbara. He quickly looked around the room to make sure everything was in place for his little plan.

"Oswald. Welcome." Ed bowed slightly with a smile to the mobster who looked a little tired but still ferocious with a curious smile on his face. Oswald noticed that something was cooking.

"Ed. What did you want from me?" He said as he took a seat at the hotel suite table. He noticed that Ed wasn't in his usual green ensemble today. And that was strange. What was going on?

"I wanted to apologized for our last meeting. I was angry and very unlike myself that day."

"Yeah, I noticed. Jim wasn't too happy either." Oswald said as he noticed the bottle of wine on the table. The Montengro Bordeaux. Vintage 1986. His favorite. He started to feel a little uneasy as Ed grabbed a glass.

"You want a glass?"

"No thank you."

"I didn't poison it."

"I don't care if you did or not. I am not interested."

"Oswald," Ed started. Oswald abruptly rose his hand to stop him.

"Why did you ask me to come here."

"Why did you think? To congratulate you. Well, you and Jimbo I should say." Ed smiled as he walked over to sit next to Oswald.

"We all know how you feel about that."

"Hmm, let's see. You are marrying the man who not only used you as a pawn to help solve his cases, but also landed you in that Asylum for something you did not do. With which you suffered a tremendous amount of torture. All for him." Edward smiled humorlessly and stared at Oswald with a pressed sharpness in his features. Oswald started to feel warm under his collar.

"We have had our differences. But we are working through them." Oswald said this quietly. Ed did not miss the change in his tone. Oswald had always felt unsure. About Jim's sincerity in his love for him and Ed was the one person who could see that. Edward could always tell if something was wrong with the mobster in their time together.

"He put you through hell. Hence why I had to take him down a peg when I put him in prison." Nygma felt proud of what he did to Jim. The planting of the bomb at the museum, the usefulness of Pygny, the shame on Jim's face when he was convicted had brought Ed more joy than he knows. But he had a reason. A damn good reason on why he did it. The reason was staring back at him.

"Oswald," Ed took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "Why are you, of all people, marrying Jim?"

Oswald felt an odd mood come over Nygma. This is another one of his tricks, Oswald thought as his brow furrowed. The mobster did not need to deal with this today. He will marry Jim soon. But why did that matter to Edward? He doesn't care about Oswald. But Oswald had to indulge his emotional curiosity.

"Ed,.."

"After all he's put you through, are you just going to leave this to chance?" Oswald stared at Ed in confusion.

"We talked about it, well fought about it really. I told him all you have done for me and he got jealous."

"Well, I'm not surprised. He can be a cruel bastard for sure."

"He did that?" Oswald saw the angry bruise around his neck. A perfect marble of blue and red.

"Yeah, he must be serious about you. Zsasz got involved."

"What do you mean?"

"He put out a twenty-thousand dollar hit on my head to get me. Not that it matters." Oswald face was slightly shocked at that admission. He knows James Gordon did not have that type of money.

"That's a lot of money!" Oswald said as he smiled before he laughed lightly at Ed who also smirked at that thought.

"He seems serious about you. I would have never thought. But are you sure about him?"

"Jim and I have been in bed together for a while before you hit the scene. I have been burnt by both of you."

"Don't marry him." Ed said plainly.

"What? Is that a warning?"

"I don't think he really loves you."

"Okay," Oswald said irritably. "So what's in it for him. Money?! I know he don't care about that. Or it could be my dashing good looks or my flowery personality!"

"I think you're his cop out."

"Excuse me?"

"He hasn't mentioned Lee at all and I know he's not over her, he keeps things from you, and he allows you to get run over whenever you help him. Is that husband material, Oswald?" Edward said plainly. He handed his glass to Oswald who took it as his hand trembled slightly. "He didn't even allow you to attend your mother's funeral. For something he did. Are you sure you know Jim Gordon? Do you honestly thinks he cares for you?"

"Jim had no say in that,"

"Oh, but he said you deserved to be in there. Bunch of fucking nutters we are. Right, Oswald?" Ed got up angrily and walked over to stare into the window of the balcony. He saw in the reflection how sad Oswald looked as he sipped at the glass Ed gave him.

"But you shot me."

"An honest mistake. Oswald, you took Isabella away from me because you loved me. You told me by getting rid of her. Why? You couldn't have told me you cared for me before killing her? I think you should finish what you started."

"And how can I do that Ed? She's gone I can't bring her back." Oswald said irritably as he looked up at him with his pale green eyes. Ed looked down at Oswald, walked over to sit next to him and place a hand to his.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me Oswald. Forget Jim." Edward said calmly. Oswald open and closed his mouth quickly.

"Edward,"

"Be with me. You have to fix my broken heart."

Oswald, slightly enraged got up and hobbled to the door.

"Please stay and talk to me. I made dinner."

"You are out of your mind Edward! I don't know what your planning but we won't entertain you!" The mobster spat as he exited the door. 

Edward frowned as Oswald left. He picked up the glass of wine that he and Oswald shared. He finished it and angrily threw the glass at the wall on the far side of the suite.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Take him."

On the other side, Barbara smiled coyly as her men stepped over the bodies of Oswald's driver and bodyguard.

Oswald walked out the door and screamed when he saw their bodies lying in front of the hotel entrance as he was grabbed by Butch and Tabitha.

Tabitha stabbed the mobster with a syringe full of a clear-like liquid. Cringing at the strength of Oswald trying to defend himself.

"Jim,...he will kill you all!" He managed to labor out before he fell limp against Butch's side.

"Aww will he now?! Throw him in the van." Barbara said with a laugh as she reapplied her lipstick using the van's window to marvel at her reflection. She knew this will definitely bring Jim to her once more.

As they placed him in the back end of the van, Edward came out with a cold distant look in his handsome features. His plan half-worked, he did get Oswald to his fly trap. Even if he looked like a person who just got dumped.

"What are you going to do with him?" Tabitha asked with curiosity. Butch glanced at her and then at Nygma.

Butch knew what type of person Jim was before the rest of them. He challenged Falcone with a gun to his face. James Worthington Gordon will be coming for blood with this move. Butch wasn't ready to fight for a torrid love triangle.

"I am going to keep him. I will make him mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the kind messages for me to continue. It helps motivate me to keep writing.


	9. He's a Policeman...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Jim...pain will ensue. Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: I official quit my second job cuz I was literally killing my health taking on so much. So back on the Gobblepot story wagon! I thank you all for the support and the Howlers I received to finish this! My apologies for having it sit so long :((( But better late than never.

Jim was pacing in the foyer of the Van Dahl mansion seething as people started filing into the mansion. Some faces were familiar, others, not so. The Eastland Gang, Neon Gang, mobsters and crime enthusiasts all coming to the aid of the detective. Zsasz was standing in a corner tapping his foot farthest from the window near where Jim was manically pacing. Ivy stood on the other side with her arms folded across her front, equally angry at the situation at hand. Jim was muttering things under his breath, donning a severe scowl, staring into nothing. But only wanting one thing, the only person in the world that matters to him now. The life of his beloved Oswald. Son of Gertrude Kapelput and Elijah Van Dahl. His future husband. Held captive if not dead, by the hands of one Edward Nygma. The bodies of the mobsters' driver and his assisting bodyguard showing up at the morgue scared the hell out of Jim. Gabe had been sent on other tasks. Maybe for a reason that Oswald foreseen. No one heard from the mobster since.

The visitors took their seats around the dining table. Familiars high on the mob hierarchy chart sat in the chairs while their people were standing by their sides. Jim stopped pacing and stood in front of the fireplace in the large dining room. Victor Zsasz went to stand next to him, slightly grinning. This is the Jim Victor enjoyed. The high-minded monster. Little did Jim know, how many times Oswald had made his big plans standing right where he was, staring into the fire. Little did Oswald know, that his fiancee was essentially starting a war for him.

"Alright," Jim said coldly as he was holding the fireplace poker in his hand. "Oswald Cobblepot has been abducted by Edward Nygma. It's been four hours since his last appearance and we have no leads. I am going to need your help to find him in the city. Any and all information is helpful, nothings too small."

People started muttering to each other in surprise and curiosity; why was the goodie-two-shoes cop asking crime syndicates for help? One surly, oily sort of man shook his head and got up from his chair.

"Why should we help you?! Penguin's kaput! Done! So we don't need to answer to no dirty cop who misses his boy toy!" He laughed, but no one laughed with him as it got deathly quiet. Jim's jaw clenched. He took four, maybe five steps around the long table to the fat man with the big mouth.

"You mean my fiancee?!" Jim yelled. Victor winced smirking as Jim whacked the fat man's leg, ribs, legs again and pointed the poker at his head. "Fucking hilarious right?! RIGHT??!"

The man was bleeding and writhing in pain as Jim held the poker at his stomach. Like a sea captain with his big catch. The onlookers was shocked with surprised looks and some giggled. Amazed at the odd sight. This also showed them that the GCPD is deeply involved in the case one way or the other. Word got out and many went on the search to help Jim. Of course, with a push from Harvey.

"Paulie is a bit of a moron Detective," a blond woman answered. "a sad, single, lonely shit stain that jerks in dark alleyways when his crew isn't looking." People gasped and some laughed. Only then did Jim relax. "We know about your marriage and we would like to see the bird-man happy. So me and my girls will help you."

"We will too, the Neon Gang is at your command. With Penguin, business is good. You got a lot of brass Gordon. I like that." A man with brightly colored hair spoke up.

"We can too, the Eastland Gang owes Barbara Kean for sure." Jim narrowed his eyes curiously at the younger girl who answered, then nodded. "We want him happy. Hell, he has gotten us all where we are now. Keen businessman he is. The money is good."

"I appreciate you all being here to help. I don't care what you have to do. Find Oswald." Jim said finally as he stalked back to the fireplace as the gangs dispersed from the mansion. He could be fired for what he was doing, he did not care. Gotham still needed to be cleansed, but not right now. The current captain was pissed that Jim refuse to come to work, but he could give a fuck. Oswald needed Jim now, and god help anyone in his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

"What? Where....am I?" Oswald woke up slowly as his vision started to clear. Edward Nygma was sitting next to him in bed with a tray of dinner, as he pulled down the comforter that had covered the mobster as he was knocked out. Oswald eyes widened as he felt his hands cuffed to the bed above his head. His suit jacket was gone and he felt a bit under dressed. His surroundings looked unfamiliar. One large window was boarded up. There was nothing in the room but the bed. He started to panic as he shook roughly at the cuffs. "ED! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Aww, not hungry? It's way past your dinner time. You must have be famished!" Ed purred with a smile. He rose a hand to caress Oswald's cheek. The mobster tried his best to shake him off. He then bit him. That however, was a mistake. Edward smacked Oswald as hard as he could with the back of his hand to his face. The smaller man winced in pain, almost sobbed as he tasted blood in his mouth where his lip met his teeth.

"Now, now. You don't get to fight back this time. This is where you will be for while. I have got to take care of you until ol' Jimbo comes." Ed said with cold malice as he smiled manically.

"Jim will end you." Oswald huffed out staring daggers into Edward brown eyes. He frowned as Nygma moved closer to the mobster's face, his hand caressed his black hair as he then tugged it back taut making Oswald yelp. His neck instantly straining in pain.

"No, Oswald. I am going to kill James Gordon. The moment he finds you, I will have him shot through his heart. You know, the heart you claim he has. I am going to hurt you again. Worst than the last time. It seems this little show with the detective has gone on long enough." Ed said with confidence as he bounced on the worn mattress. Like a child with his new play thing. Happy to see the tears forming in Oswald's crystal green eyes. Oswald knew Barbara, Tabitha and Butch were in cahoots but if push comes to shove, they would kill Jim in an instant. He was scared for his fiancee.

"Edward, please. Leave Jim alone. I-I will do whatever you want!" The smaller man's voice was forceful, yet shaky. "A-anything! We're getting married tomorrow!"

"No... _WE_ are getting married tomorrow. I am going to legally, although a bit forcefully, make you mine."

"NO! YOU'RE INSANE!" Oswald bellowed as he started pulling a the cuffs so hard his wrists were bruising. Eyes spilling out tears as his mind was reeling in despair. Ed started laughing loudly as the mobster started sobbing, feeling too helpless for his own good. "I WOULD NEVER!"

"Okay, then your decision will kill Jim."

"W-what?"

"Choose me or your pig dies." Ed smiled.

"No! Please Ed! This is low! Even for you!" Oswald was crying now. He never planned for a major kidnapping. So many of his and Jim's enemies were in on it. All Nygma wanted was to control Oswald. His love was twisted and dark. Not warm and loving like his love with Jim. His stomach whirled at his misery and a choice he is forced to make.

"I am going to leave you to think about it. But it's happening, soon enough." Ed got up, stared as Oswald with a cold, sick smile. He petted the mobster's head roughly before he walked out the door. Leaving a sobbing Oswald alone to the cool, darkness of the room.

" _Jim..._ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We got people looking everywhere, Jim...resources are tapped!" Harvey said sternly as he coward closer to Oswald's office door at the mansion slightly fearful of Jim's malicious expression as he stared out the window near the desk. He had asked Victor to locate Nygma's whereabouts and to contact him as soon as he got even a single inkling as to where the Riddler might be. Ivy was sent to manage people from the various gangs to different boroughs of the city. Selena Kyle, with her, was getting help from Bruce Wayne, who, to Alfred's slight rage, was eager to help. Jim had the city under a microscope and it was only six p.m. 

James Gordon, had dark circles under his eyes which were cold and wild. His golden blond hair disheveled, but his suit in pristine condition. Oswald always kept his suits nice. So, even a little subconsciously, he was doing it for when he sees his lover again. God help the city of Gotham if something happened to Oswald Cobblepot. It would burn to the ground for sure.

"I am not going to stop Harvey, we are getting married tomorrow."

"I know Jim but this," Harvey sighed loudly. "this is madness. You got the whole city looking for Penguin!"

"Yeah, and?" Jim's hawk-like eyes darted to Bullocks' frightened ones.

"Annndd?" The older detective thinking hard to choose his next words carefully. "We will find him!" Resigning to choose the lighter side of the situation for Jim's mental state.

"I am going to kill Nygma." He said gruffly as he pulled his lapels roughly. "I'm done dealing with that freak."

"Jim, you can't just do that."

"Oh? Why not? I have seen you kill for less." James said coldly.

"Penguin-Oswald would not want you going into this marriage with THAT on both your shoulders." Harvey said as he poured some of Oswald's vintage scotch into two glasses for him and the younger detective. Jim took it gingerly. To Harvey, Jim seemed sad. Angry and sad. He should have never let Oswald go off alone. He should have stuck to him like a magnet. He was so angry with Nygma but more so with himself. Harvey squeezed his shoulder firmly. "Oswald is okay, he's alive."

"He is not okay. Alive, but definitely not okay."

"We will find him. I promise you that." Harvey said with a slight smile. "I have my jokes ready for the wedding. Can't waste those!" Jim only then chuckled and relaxed a bit.

The Jim's cell phone rang and he saw it was an unknown caller and walked over to the wall closest to the windows. Harvey blinked and scowled ready for any news, good or bad.

"Hey Gordon, it's Butch."

"Gilzean?!"

"Yeah, listen...Nygma took Penguin somewhere headed north. God, I can't believe I am telling you this..." Butch muttered manically into the phone.

"Where's Barbara and Galavan?" James asked with crazed eyes. He could not wait for them to get in his way. He will tear into them, blood to bone. His rage was endless at this time.

"I really have no clue, this is mainly Nygma's plan. He told me nothing."

"Really?" James covered the phone quickly and waved Harvey to him. "Send everyone north of Gotham, towards Gotham Village, just around the outside of the city." Harvey nodded and started making calls.

"Gordon?!" Butch screamed shakily. Nervous for what James Gordon will bring to them. He was fearful for what book will be thrown at him and Tabitha. Babs can protect herself, he thought, she's rich. So he figured, why not? But hearing a ice cold tone of Jim's voice made him very nervous.

"Yeah,.."

"Don't kill Tabitha."

"...That's up to her." With that Jim hung up. He walked over to grab a few militaristic items in a large wardrobe chest in Oswald's office. He grabbed a suitcase full of live grenades, two hand guns, a magazine of bullets and a sniper rifle. He did this with a dead pan facial expression, content. Elated. Somewhat happy. Enamored by the pain he was going to inflict to all who came against him. Against them. Him and Oswald, their future, together.

Harvey stared in horror.

"JIM! THIS IS NOT A BATTLEFIELD! You can't bring war on Gotham."

"No, Harv. Nygma declared war. So I am going to bring it all to him...for Oswald." With that, he left the room.

 


	10. I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Nygma vs. Gordon for Oswald. I had so much fun writing this and it was longer than I thought. Please Enjoy.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Violence/Abuse

"Goddamn it! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Well no one's going to want to touch you after I am through with you," Edward said boldly as he grabbed Oswald's face and shoved a spoonful of strawberry oatmeal in his mouth. It has been 10 hours since the abduction and the ex-scientist had his hands full caring for one Oswald Cobblepot. He tried to give him water but the mobster would spit it back at him. Tried to give him food and he'd spit it back at him. Like a wild animal how the smaller man repaid Ed's actions. Screaming and thrashing about, Oswald would not go down without a fight to his well being. However, he would do anything to ensure Jim's safety.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS NYGMA! I WILL--" Oswald spat before something cold and metallic was shoved in his mouth as Edward grabbed his head.

"WHAT YOU HAVE IS A FILTHY MOUTH AND I WILL CLEAN IT FOR YOU!" Ed held the water hose as it ran forcefully in the mobster's mouth as he choked and gagged violently. Oswald started spitting up the water, which had a putrid and chemical taste. Edward yanked the hose from is mouth and frowned. Oswald started choking up what Edward fed him, mimicking a sickly child. He was heaving for air as his arms started creaking as the weight of his struggle. "Oh Oswald. Look how disgusting you look now."

He pull a chrome canister from the side of the bed and show Oswald his victory. The impeccably dressed former King of Gotham looked absolutely distraught. Covered in his own filth and bile. His handsome features looked positively green and damp. His black hair matted with sweat had clung to his head for dear life. This was Ed's Oswald. Riddled with pain and hate. Made ugly for the fun of it. This brought him back to the days of his tortured youth. Like his school day bullies except now, the people were bigger and more powerful. And Oswald had someone else to lose. Oswald's vision was whirling. He felt a wet warmth pooling under his legs.

"Oh ho gross! Eww! Did you piss yourself?!" Ed jump from the bed and started laughing. Oswald tried to look the other way, shamed that his body betrayed him in this moment. Ed grabbed the hose and playfully sprayed the mobster while cackling, skipping around the room as if he won some sort of victory. He made Oswald feel like he was nothing.

Oswald started sobbing softly as Ed calmed his hysterical foolery.

"Jim's not going to want you now, look at you. You're fucking disgusting." Ed said carelessly as his phone started ringing.

_"Nygma, Jim's on his way to you."_

"Is that so?"

_"So what's the plan?"_

"Stir up a little trouble for him, and I will have Tabby shoot him in the heart if Penguin doesn't cooperate."

_"Alright, toodles Greenie!"_

"Ms. Kean-" Nygma said quickly as Barbara hung up on him. He shrugged as he walked to the bed and unlocked the cuffs from Oswald's wrist. The mobster hung limply from on the bed, resembling a dying old man all too well. Nygma banged twice on the door in the room as two thugs came in both surprised at the sight of the mobster's state. The smell was slightly overwhelming. "Pick him up and drag him downstairs."

"Ugh, but boss,..."

"I know he smells but it will do for our wedding. Place him at the alter."

The two brutes exchanged looks of conflicted disappointment at was about to happen. Nygma was going to force this marriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one thirty in the morning and the Gotham's under belly was thriving with petty crimes, robberies, and host of other unruly acts. With them, James Gordon was planning to level any building with Edward Nygma in it once Oswald was found safe of course. Victor had told him that Tabitha Galavan was spotted near the Aspen bar with Barbara Kean and some unsavory characters on their guard. Jim's laugh was rather dark as he told Harvey the news. They were driving towards the edge of Gotham, the night was clear and the moon was a reddish hue as it enveloped the sky. The air was clean and empty leaving Harvey feeling like they were driving to their graves.

"Sure looks spooky out here Jim!" Harvey said shakily as the road became empty and trees surrounding the area seemed dead and creaky. "Ya know? We could turn back and tell the Captain--"

Jim responded by cocking his handgun towards the passenger side window.

"Well the Captain doesn't need to know! I mean really! I-It's a clear night! You can see the blood-red moon and hear some wolves howling somewhere..."

"Zsasz said they were near that bar I found Oz at on this side of town. That means Nygma is near the area. I called Ivy and told her where to find us in case something happens."

"In case?! Jim, I love ya like a brother but Christ! This is a death trap!"

"Harvey, it is a trap. He's lured me here to fight for Oswald. And I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the party I have planned for him." Jim donned a toothy grin as he spoke staring ahead at the darkness with no fear for his life at all. This was the Jim Lee Thompkins came to hate. This is the Jim that ruined Barbara. The monster riling up in Jim's heart longing to cause nothing but destruction. He was now his own worst enemy.

Oswald would have slapped him for acting like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please sir, let me go! I have a family."

"Yeah! And soon, so will I!" Edward said harshly as his long legs walked before the men carrying a local priest, so small and frail, as if one wrong move would leave him in pieces.

Behind Nygma, stepped Oswald walking awkwardly, more so than usual, bare feet against the stone-tiled floor. He eyes were downcast and weary. He believed nothing could get any worse than his current situation but it most certainly could, Nygma could have James Gordon killed. He walked noting that they were in an abandoned church. The walls were peeling and crumbling along with various religious paraphernalia adorned the ceiling and hallways. It was large and ominous, and Oswald wanted nothing more then to leave it.

"So quiet Penguin, you're speechless!" Edward chided as he stepped into the cathedral hall of the rotting church. "We are getting married here!"

Oswald looked up to see a weeping crucifixion statue of Christ illuminated by a moon light through a deteriorating hole in the ceiling. The light was beaming at the very place that they will be so unwillingly wedded. Tears started to stream from his eyes.

"Oh there there! I'm excited too!" Edward said happily as he patted the mobster's shoulder. He's losing his mind, Oswald thought sadly. Edward has resorted to the one thing thought he had control over, his emotions. He was acting rash over a relationship. Not too Riddler like. But he wanted to get something out of his pain. Too bad it would cause the pain of so many others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim and Harvey drove slowly through Gotham Village as it was early morning and there was nobody to be seen. Jim was holding his gun tight as Harvey glanced around the area. Even the bars were closed.

"Something's fishy. This area is usually popping!" Harvey said as his voice quivered. Jim knew that something was up. He knew for a fact that empty areas were optimal to trapping target as well as killing them without fail. He can think of only one other person with enough money to pull that off.

"Stop the car Harvey." 

"What?! No way!" The older detective panicked.

"Just pullover here!" Jim shouted angrily. Harvey parked the car and Jim, without hesitation got out. Guns in hand.

He walked away from the car to Harvey's dismay and stood in the middle of the empty main intersection.

"Barbara Kean! Come out!" Jim said shouting. He cocked his gun and Harvey ran to his side. Partially afraid to being alone in the car then standing by Jim's side.

"BARBARA KEAN! TABITHA GALAVAN! COME OUT NOW!" He bellowed, frightening Harvey to coward behind him. He saw a couple towns people leave a building and ran the other direction screaming. Then emerge both Tabitha and Barbara. Both heavily armed and smiling.

"Baby, why so angry? You wanted to play so here we are." The blond said smoothly.

"You insufferable bitch. I guess you never learned anything about honor. But to bring Oswald into this. You'll pay for that."

"You moron, Oswald was the one who got you into this weave of failure. But your cowardice ruined you and me!" Barbara now being held back by Tabitha irritated at how this sound like an ex-lovers quarrel.

"You ruined you. No one's fault but you!" James explained angrily as Harvey held him back. "Oswald fixed what most of you, and your marry band of shitheads ruined! Where's Nygma?!" 

"We'll never tell," Galavan said coldly as Jim glared at her menacingly. 

"Oh is that so?! How do you think I found you?! Butch couldn't wait to tell me what I wanted to hear after what I did to him!" Jim said manically. Harvey frozed. What?

"What are you talking about?!" Tabitha demanding. Suddenly scared for the well being of Butch Gilzean.

"Oh gee, I dunno. Maybe I sent Zsasz to collect and kill him for information! Maybe half your collective is dead cuz I told the precinct to shoot first and ask questions later!" Jim spat.

Tabitha shot her gun first missing Jim and Harvey as they scrambled for cover. Jim shot after Barbara barely missed her arm. Some of Barbara's people came with machine guns and shot at the detectives without regard to the mess they were making. Beautiful buildings were now littered with bullet holes and broken windows. Jim enraged, threw a flash grenade and a smoke bomb that blinded everyone who seen them. Barbara was screeching making her hired help to go after Gordon. Harvey was shooting aimlessly into the light and hit a couple thugs; one in the arm and one on the lower leg.

"Jim! Where are you?!" Harvey yelled out. As he looked ahead, he saw Jim's silhouette in the blueish smoke screen. James Gordon was in a shooting match with the girls and Harvey could not believe it. Out of ammo, they ganged up on him. Jim was taking on the both of them at once. Barbara kicked him in the stomach as Tabitha came at him with a hunters knife. Jim flipped the blonde's leg and kick the ankle joint so hard it broke. Tabitha shrieked as he grabbed her knife hand to blade and punched her dead in her throat.

Harvey was so amazed of Jim's fight he grabbed Jim's phone to record it. 

"Penguin has to see this." Harvey marveled in all. With the girls writhing in pain, Jim took the opportunity to take their weapons. He took the scarf from Barbara's neck and wrapped his hand with it. 

"Let's go Harvey..." Jim said quickly as he hopped in the drivers seat. Harvey got in as quick as he could.

"JIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!! YOU BASTARD!" The pained socialite screamed while Tabitha was fighting to breathe a normal breath.

"Fuck you!" Jim laughed as he drove off with a finger to match.

"Jim. You are the craziest bastard I have ever known. My god." Harvey said clutching at his heart through his jacket.

"Yep! And the party is just getting started!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nygma took a look at his watch and glanced at the priest. The man was staring sadly at Oswald's disheveled disposition. He was half dressed in a soiled suit with his pants removed as he only had his black shorts for cover. His legs shivered violently against the cool breeze in the church. Edward frowned at his attitude. The hired help looked out the windows when they kept seeing flashes of light. Ed nodded at them to check the grounds.

"Oh Oswald. It wouldn't hurt to stand up straight. And do stop shaking, it's distracting." He said colorlessly.

"I am cold." Oswald's voice sounded foreign to his ears as he couldn't do anything but just stare at his bare feet on the marbled floor. The priest caught his attention, and he looked up at him sorrowfully. The priest then smiled softly. His brown eyes hopeful.

"You will be okay, my son. HE won't let him win." He whispered.

Oswald looked at the priest with a slight scowl. Then looked up at the ceiling into the open moonlight and smiled.

"I believe you. Jim is coming for me." Oswald said louder. Nygma frowned.

"Marry us now, or I will kill you." Edward said coldly. The priest coward slightly from the gun pointed at his face. But Oswald didn't flinch. He knew Jim was coming.

"I will not. This man has been abused by you! I will not marry you two."

"THIS MAN RUINED ME! SO ITS ONLY FAIR I GET WHAT I WANT." Nygma screamed impatiently.

"But you, Ed. Have to force someone to marry you for you to gain any sort of power over someone else. You are such a loser." Oswald said with a laugh. Jim was coming.

"AND YOU HAVE A HALF-BAKED RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT PIG! BUT I'M THE LOSER??!" Ed spat pointing the gun at Oswald's head.

"Yes Ed. You are. You need validation where Jim and I do not." The mobster shrugged as he turned to look at the sky no longer darkened by this moment. Their relationship has came to this. The final game between Oswald's dark relationships. He had hoped that Ed would of let this all go but apparently it festered. Oswald can't take back what he did. But he would die knowing that there was someone, a cop no less, who loved him more than he could ever imagine. His Ivy-influenced confession blossomed into a full-blown proposal. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to marry Jim. He wanted their happy ending. As he stared into the barrel of Ed's gun, he smiled.

"Say Penguin, since we are going to aren't going to marry, what's bloody and pale in bright moonlight?" Edward said a he cocked the gun.

"Your corpse, Ed."

Then BOOM! An explosion was heard on the church grounds as the church rocked and moaned deeply. Edward ducked and covered his head as small chunks of the ceiling toppled the rotting pews. The priest yelped.

"Jim is here." Oswald said excitedly. His cold legs shuffled quickly as he ran to a broken window. To his joy, Nygma's people were falling at an alarming rate. A lone figure with a larger frightened one, stalked the walkway to the entrance.

"OSWALD!" Jim called hopefully. Looking at the windows for signs of life, anything!

"JIM!!!" Oswald cried as tears formed in his eyes. Jim did love him. And he had the body count to prove it.

"Oswald," Jim beamed, happy to see him alive. Harvey smiled too. And then he saw a figure loom above his fiancee. "OSWALD! DOWN!"

Ed tried to harm the smaller man but Jim's hawk-like reflexes deterred that. He shot Ed's right ear.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Ed holding the side of his ear in haste, blood draining from the side of his face. Oswald kicked him hard in his groin and he doubled over. The priest ran over to Oswald and grabbed him.

"Let's go!" He said squeakily. Oswald glanced outside and saw Harvey outside calling for back up. Jim had darted inside the cathedral, wanting to end Nygma with his bare hands. The priest propped Oswald up as he limped badly. He wanted so bad to see Jim. His James Gordon. Ed ran after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Ed squealed. He grabbed the priests robes and the man nearly fell.

"Stay away!" Oswald yelled. The was holding a broken piece of glass to defend himself. Nygma laughed.

"Oh and and that's supposed to stop me?" He muttered. But he failed to register the loud footsteps running toward him at the alter stand. Oswald held the glass to Nygma as James Gordon roundhouse kicked Nygma in his chest. The force of the kick smashed him against the stone wall in a loud thud. Maybe a soft crunch. Jim knew he broke a rib. The priest stared at him in awe.

"Jim." Oswald smiled. "Jim! You're here! You came for me!" Oswald limped toward him and Jim went to hug him then the mobster paused. He remembered how dirty and smelly he was and teared up.

"Oswald." Jim sighed.

"I'm sorry, I-I feel so dirty. I smell so bad." He started to sob. "Jim, I missed our wedding."

James Gordon responded by scooping his lover in his arms, holding him tight. Tears filled his eyes as his heart felt an overwhelming joy. Happy his Oswald was whole and alive. Oswald reveled in his warmth. Then was surprised when James brought his lips to his and kissed him thoroughly. The priest blushed as he hid a smile.

"Imma get you out of here." Jim picked him up carried him away from the sight of Nygma's body. Oswald stared at Jim for a moment. How exhausted he looked. However, the warmth in the detective eyes could start a nice fire. Oswald was safe in his embrace. Jim turned to look at him and smiled. "I love you, ya know..."

"Yes, I know." Oswald smiled.

Gabe ran in the cathedral with Harvey, saw Oswald and smiled honestly.

"Boss you're okay!"

"Yes Gabe," Oswald beamed. "Jim saved me."

"Well great because we have Barbara and Galavan shooting their way towards us!" Harvey yelled. Jim carried Oswald to the steeple of the church, as they looked down at the fighting below. The gangs Jim recruited came in droves fighting off Barbara's army. The scene was overwhelming. Oswald's mouth dropped.

"T-They're fighting because of us..."

"I needed to find you fast and they helped me. I had to shut down the city to find where you might of been,... god, Oz. I went nuts with worry." Jim glanced at him. "I never want to lose you again Oswald. I love you."

"Oh Jim!" Oswald beamed. The priest stared at the two of them as they coddled each other, gunfire and explosions below. He looked up at them and then at the rising sun in the sky.

"Excuse me, but are you two to be married?"

"Yes, we were supposed to be." Jim said solemnly.

"Let me. I would be honored to marry you two now." Jim and Oswald stared at the priest, jaws dropped. The suits, the set up and the party would have been great. But Oswald refused to wait any longer.

"Oh please?! Could you? Jim! Could we?"

"Umm," Jim looked down on the field where the gangs were battling it out. Harvey looked up at the steeple and nodded.

"HEY EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!"

The fray calmed down as people were holding their victims with their weapons, put them down slightly and stared at Harvey. The steeple was beaming with beauty. With the golden sun rising, it was glowing magnificently.

 "Nooo! Don't listen to him!" Barbara screamed. Zsasz saw her and shot near her broken ankle. She and Tabitha frozed. 

"Quiet." Victor said forcefully. He glared around the crowd and then glanced back to Harvey. "Continue."

"These two are getting married! So keep shooting to silencers or poisons while the priest is talking." Harvey yelled. People looked at each other and nodded, some shrugged.

The priest smiled and then glanced at Jim and Oswald happily. They actually looked very much in love.

"Ahem. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join.."

"Oswald Cobblepot," The mobster chirped.

"And?" The man continued.

"James Gordon!" Jim said quickly blushing hard under his collar.

"Oswald and James in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly.

Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together...let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Jim turned and glanced down maliciously, and the people below became deathly quiet. Victor and Ivy glared at the masses. Turned to at Jim, and smiled.

"Um, could we just get to the 'I do'?" Oswald said quickly. The priest beamed.

"Can't wait to get to the 'afters' eh?" He chided with a wink. Oswald turned red. Jim laughed. He wasn't far off from the truth.

"Do you James Gordon take Oswald to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold till death do you part?" The priest raised a high-angled brow and Jim gulped.

"You bet your ass I do." Oswald turned redder then as the detective grabbed a fistful of his rear end. Jim had strange ways to showing his affections.

"And you Oswald?"

"I do! I do!" He beamed. "I love you James Gordon! Forever!" Oswald shouted sweetly. A chorus of 'awww's' and 'ooh's' placated the area. Ivy stood by in tears with Selina to pat her back soothingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Then without no more delay, I pronounce you husbands! You may now kiss! Salut!" The priest exclaimed joyously.

Oswald, eyes wet with tears kissed Jim as if it was the last kiss he would ever give him. Disheveled and dirty, but very much loved, Oswald held Jim laughing happily.

"I never thought this would happen!"

"It happened my dear. I love you Oswald." Jim beamed in the bright sunrise, as their audience cheered for them. Some people were yawning having been up all night for the search.

But, much like a unyielding roach, Edward Nygma holding his side, screamed towards the couple with a knife. 

"JIM!" Oswald screamed.

James turned around and saw the light reflected off the knife, and shielded his husband but something was behind Ed. With a loud thud, Ed fell face first to the floor.

"What happened, where's Tabitha?" Butch said quickly as he put down the thick wooden cross he wielded. It did well to solve the long, green problem.

"BUTCH!" Tabitha called out smiling. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"But I thought,..." Harvey asked glancing at Victor.

"I lied Harv." Jim finished. Oswald breathed a sigh of relief and kicked Nygma in the side.

"Bastard,..." He growled. He walked over to Butch and nodded. He then picked some of the flowers off the ivy growth on the steeple and gave them to him.

"Give them to Ms. Galavan," He chided evilly.

"Why would I-," Butch blinked and smiled brightly. "HEY TABBY! LET'S GET MARRIED!" He then saw Galavan taking off running in the opposite direction away from the church.

"You better catch her!" Oswald teased. Jim grabbed him and held him tight. Butch ran after her, while in the distance, one can here one Selina Kyle screaming with laughter as the crowd dispersed.

"I hope you many happy years ahead Misters Gordon-Cobblepot." The priest beamed.

"Thank you, there will be many." James confirmed as he kissed his husband's cheek. "Let's go home, Oz."


	11. Don't Worry, I am Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end! Sorry, it took some time but I think once you read this final chapter it will make sense. :) But anywho thank you all for sticking around for this story and this fandom. We are small but fun! Hope to create more stories even though I am doing some big things in my actual life. I do this for fun and for the fandom. Enjoy!

"I still can't believe this happened."

Jim thought happily to himself as he stretched luxuriously on the silk covered king-sized bed him and Oswald was currently sharing. The mobster was sleeping peacefully by the detective's side, drooling lightly on Jim's arm to which he was currently utilizing as a pillow. Jim marveled at him for a minute, then laughed to himself softly.

It has been two months since they have been married. A nice breakaway since Oswald's abduction and the 'Battle of the Baddies' as the mobster tell it. When they returned to the mansion after their slapstick nuptials, Oswald overwhelmed with embarrassment stepped away from Jim's loving embrace, with the most disappointed look that has ever graced his aristocratic face. With the tears that formed in his eyes as he said softly...

_"I am so sorry Jim. Because of me, our special day was ruined."_

That statement bothered James Gordon enough to have then grabbed his new husband up, strip him naked and make love to him as a man possessed. The bites, the scratches, the sighs, the screams. He was going to coax away those negative thoughts and memories that plagued his husband. He didn't give a shit who was in the mansion that night.

Jim branded Oswald with his love. Something primal caught him in a rush of feral emotion. There was no way in hell he was going to allow the new love of his life ever feel like he had to doubt himself. To seek some type of approval from one James Gordon. The detective had done it before. He knew that. He had made Oswald feel little and unwanted in years past. Jim was damned determined to change that going forward. He would show it in ways that no one would dare question.

The issues with his horrendous rampage were known at work. He was suspended without pay for three weeks for using his position for dubious and highly illegal means. He practically used the force of the GCPD as a weapon to get at Barbara and Nygma. He had stolen money from the GCPD evidence room to hire a hitman. He literally had an open shootout in Gotham Village in order to save his then-fiancee.

Harvey could not wait to tell everybody how James handled the manic situation. How Jim became some kind of Rambo in his rage. He told all the cops in the precinct while Jim was gone. Bullock treated it like Jim was some type of action hero. The other officers regarded the story with some praise. The joke was on the detective in their collective opinion. Oswald had turned out Jim to a darker version of himself. When the verdict was given, however, James shrugged at his dismissal as he told the irate Commissioner _'You didn't fire me though...'_ as he stalked off of the premises with his head held high. Greeted by an eager bright-eyed Cobblepot happily awaiting his husband, standing outside by his limo as the other cops grumbled in jealousy. James was given a non-paid vacation as punishment. His husband was loaded so what did it matter? Jim could be with Oswald.

In the break, they allowed themselves to enjoy each other's company. They traveled to different places around the country, getting a chance to finally get to know each other in a loving manner. Oswald felt he was no good at developing a proper relationship, but Jim would often tell Oswald he was doing a better job the detective had. Oswald was very attentive. Jim loved that about him. So it also bothered Jim often that they did not get the wonderful wedding that Oswald desperately wanted.

"Good morning," The detective said softly. His hand rubbed at Oswald's thigh making the other squirm at his touch within the covers. 

"Good morning love," Oswald smiled as he blushed at the affectionate touches from his husband. "Was last night not enough for you?"

"Maybe," Jim crept up coyly to Oswald's neck and kissed it making the other man sigh in response. "Or could it be that I am so attracted to you, that the very sight of you makes me crazy."

"James Gordon! You fiend!" The mobster said playfully as he tried to avoid the groping hands of his husband. Jim smiled defiantly.

"That's James Gordon-Cobblepot to you!" Jim loudly muttered as he pounced on his lover making him laugh openly as he tried to defend himself. Jim then resorted to grabbing at Oswald's ticklish ribs and went to make a game of it. They played with each other, looking goofy while doing so. Jim wondered what took so long for this to happen. He felt so at ease which also allowed him to open up more.

"Ya know something?"

"What is it?" Oswald beamed happily.

"I have to thank Ivy."

"Oh?"

"She really is the one who kinda glued us together."

"Is that so?" Oswald said softly. "I thought she disrupted both our lives."

"Nah,...she, her potions, they really work. Hell, I proposed to you on the spot. Looking back, I am shocked that I had poured my heart out like that. I never have done that with anyone I ever been with. It's crazy..." Jim said thoughtfully as he held Oswald in his arms as they both stared at the ceiling.

"Do you regret not being able to save your previous relationships, I-I mean I am not asking to be nosy or anything. I am just wondering if you ever allowed yourself to fix your relationships w-with, ya know, Babs or Lee?" Oswald said quietly, feeling a little nervous about asking Jim these personal things. He never had any real relationships he could note and that part of intimacy was not known to him. But they were married now. If they were to fight about something like this they might as well throw away their rings. Jim, however, did not mind answering.

"Actually," He started, "I always thought I deserved what happened with them because I was so focused on getting the bad guys that everything else and anyone else did not matter. I let my relationships fall away. And it hurt."

Oswald nodded under Jim's head with understanding and rhythmically patted his belly for reassurance.

"I was so hell-bent on work that I lost myself to the machine that is Gotham. It still hurts Oz." Jim sigh roughly. "Could you believed at a point I envied you?"

"What?" Oswald looked up at him astonished. The hero James Gordon? Envious of the infamous Oswald Cobblepot? 

"When we had that fight a while back, I felt that I had been envious of your resolve. The way you accomplished your goals as well as getting what you wanted. Though I had claimed that I had to be a good cop when I acted less than a good man. I used you to do so many things and never really credit you. You did things you felt was right having had to go through bullying and degradation. You had a good reason to be you. I didn't. I just wanted things my way. You always stayed true to what you were about. I didn't.

"I was so desperate to gain some control of something. Hell, anything Oswald. It hurt when in winning, I was still losing. I lost two engagements, I lost a child, I had eventually lost my will to live at some point." Oswald notice tears had been slowly seeping along the sides of Jim's face and he wiped at them lovingly. Jim, he noted, was still in a lot of pain mentally. Jim had been through so much for the sake of the city. The mobster felt for him, feeling as though he needed to protect his husband with all he had in him.

"I didn't have to leave you in Arkham but I did--"

"Jim, I forgave you for that. It doesn't matter so please--" Oswald blurted out quickly, but was interrupted. 

"Oswald I could have been there for you but I let you down," Jim was sobbing lightly now. His face reddened with pain and sadness. Oswald grabbed him and held him tightly.

"James, that's enough. I should have been there for you too but I wasn't. I gave you what you wanted but never what you needed. What I believe you need is someone who is going to be with you no matter how hard it gets. No matter how dark any situation seems. But I am going to be there for you Jim. Til death do we part. We have been through so much. And I know how hard you want to save this city. But you are never alone. You are not alone, Jim. I am here." Jim hugged him in response smiling as the tears slowly stopped. Jim needed someone to be there for him too. Always.

-

"So what are you trying to do?" Harvey said roughly as his mouth was filled with bits of apple danish.

It was a nice day in Gotham City and the precinct was bustling lightly. The sun was shining outside so people were doing all they could do to enjoy it. Jim was discussing some things with Harvey, this being his first day back since his suspension. Enjoying the new coffee machine Oswald bought for the precinct. The officers could have refused it or threw it away, taking something from a known criminal does not beg a good rapport. But instead, there was a line for some great brew every morning. Jim smiled at the thought.

"I want to have our wedding Harv, me and Oswald's wedding," Jim said through a sip of coffee. "It bugs me that we didn't have the wedding that Oswald so desperately wanted. He planned it so well and I need to make this right."

"So? You two have been bumping uglies since before that day, so your honeymoon-period has expired buddy!" Harvey said gruffly as he casually flipped through some files.

"Shut up," Jim blushed as he waved Harvey's off-colored comment off. "I love him enough to fix this."

"I _still_ can't believe you married him. I remember when he used to give you those doey-deer eyes every time he saw you. Blinking those lashes all fast like a hummingbird's wings. You fell for that bullshit Jim. Admit it."

"I am not going to entertain you, Harv. We're at work," Jim said irritably.

"Oh but wait a minute! Isn't it because of work you two got to get close? He would whisper sweet nothings and you'd go all _'ooh Ozzy tell me more!'_ and vise versa. Right?"

"Fuck you, Harvey." Jim, blushing a bright red got up to go somewhere else.

"But he's your lil' penguin!" Harvey made kissy noises and Jim ran up to pop him on his head with a file folder. Harvey laughed.

"So what if he is!" Jim hissed, turning a deep shade of red. Harvey knew that Jim worried about the wedding but didn't want to share it. Teasing him would get Harvey reactions putting his partner and friend in a better mental state.

"Yeah yeah, I know you love him." With another danish, he got up and patted Jim on the shoulder. Ready and willing to help Jim get some peace in his life.

"Okay partner, what's the plan?"

-

"Why are we here Ivy?" Oswald said irritably as they trekked through the vegetation of Gotham's Botanical Gardens. Ivy was told to take the mobster out away from the mansion to get some air but all Oswald wanted to do was rest by the fireplace with a good book while, just maybe, sitting snug on Jim's lap.

"To get you some fresh air, and well, out the house!" She piped up cheerfully. "I wanted to see what new plants we can grow in the mansion's garden."

Oswald shook his head unable to stay mad at her, he looked at Ivy playing with plants and looked around at the greenery. He started to feel something he hasn't felt in a while. He felt at peace. Content even. He was married to a man he believed could never love him. A man who almost destroyed a city to find him. A man that would kill for him. His heart felt full and happy. He is very loved and cherished. People wanted the both of them together and in love. Ivy had taken the initiative to see her friend living well and gave him the life he needed with someone who has his best interests at heart.

"Ivy, thank you."

"Hmm?" She stared confused.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For Jim and me. I must say that I am extremely happy now Ivy, I really am." He bowed to her swiftly and walked off to another area of the garden. Ivy stared off after him and smiled widely as her eyes teared up when she ran her fingers through a patch of leaves.

"Hear that friends? I made someone's life better!" She said quickly as she ran off to catch up with Oswald.

-

"I never thought I would be in here with you all, again." Edward Nygma said angrily as he nibbled at his lunch while another Arkham inmate was staring at him nodding incessantly as he believed he was a therapist listening to Ed's story. 

"Go on,..." The man said. Nygma rolled his eyes as he walked off to the record player and fingered through the selection. He found a copy of a Barry Manilow album and played "I Write the Songs" on the record player. The song was soothing and reminded him of Oswald and their shared time together. Such good friends we were, he thought to himself.

He was serving time for Oswald's kidnapping in Arkham. The judge was going to throw the book at the man and send him to Blackgate but Jim, shockingly enough, was against it. He felt the man needed to sort out his feelings with therapy, which did not work for Edward. However, Nygma had no desire to leave the nut house too hastily. He needed a break from Gotham's underbelly. Barbara was disabled at the moment from her severely broken ankle and Tabitha was in cahoots with Butch and they were lost to the wind. So with no one around, he figured this would be a great time to be idle and rest. He was quick to make friends and control the inmates. He just needed some peace even though his Riddler persona was restless. 

"NYGMA. You got a visitor." Yelled a surly guardsman at the gate. Edward perked up wondering who would visit him here. The crime collective was quiet, so who could it be? "Come this way."

The guard took him to the visitor's room and sat Edward near the entrance. He looked around quizzically and then glanced in the walkway where he saw someone walking towards him. The loud direct steps, and the almost ethereal glow that seemed to encapture the man walking towards him. 

It was Jim. James Gordon fitted in a well-made, beautifully crafted tuxedo, which made the other inmates stare or laugh giddily. Even the guardsmen blushed. His hair was laid handsomely, while about every bit of his outfit screamed luxury and money. He could have been a prince in another universe. Edward scoffed hotly. What is the meaning of this visit?

"Hello, Ed."

"James Gordon." Ed had never used Jim's full name unless he was mad. He was currently fuming.

"We are having our formal wedding today. I thought I should come to see you."

"For what?"

"To gloat," Jim said sternly.

"Oh, aren't we petty today?" Ed stared with a frown.

"I have that right. I kicked your ass and now I will rub it in your face." Jim said slyly as he walked over to the barred window. Glowing handsomely. Nygma folded his arms defensively.

"Where's Oswald?"

"Home by now. He doesn't know it's happening. You ruined our first chance." Jim said coldly.

"Well, you won. So you can leave."

"Oh, we did. That much is clear. But Oswald is the clear winner. He's getting everything he needs from now on."

"Go to hell, Jim."

"Aww, hurt much?" Jim laughed.

"Fuck you, James."

"Ah well. You'll get over it. The wedding is going to be beautiful, Ed. We will be televising it. So you should watch."

"And why should I watch it?" 

"So you can see what Oswald sees."

"Why would I care-" Ed stammered out.

"Guard, I am done."

"NO! Jim wait! I'M NOT DONE!"

"No, you are. Goodbye, Ed." James turned on his heel and strode out the door. Nygma ran after him, seething. Spitting obscenities and rattling on. 

"YOU PIG BASTARD! YOU DON'T DESERVE JOY! NOR DOES THE FUCKING BIRD BRAIN INGRATE! TO HELL WITH BOTH OF YOU. I HATE YOU BOTH!" The guards grabbed him as he screamed after Jim who didn't even spare him a second glance.

His husband was waiting for him.

-

"Jim! Where are you?" Oswald called after his lover as him and Ivy strode into the mansion. Ivy had her hands full with all her new plants for their home. The mansion was uncharacteristically silent even on this beautiful sunny day. 

"Maybe he's outside," Ivy said helpfully as she put her plants away. Oswald shrugged and walked towards the gardens and heard people talking in the distance. 

"Jim?" He called once more. He walked under some large shrubs until he saw a cameraman filming him. "What the hell--"

"SURPRISE!!!" Called the very large number of wedding guests in unison. Oswald's eyes were wide as he was shocked.

"What is this?"

"Your wedding day pal," Harvey said gruffly as he pulled at his lapels looking especially smart. Oswald stared at him in shock. What?!

"Where's Jim?" The mobster said tearing up.

"He's getting ready. But we need the bird bride, or what have you, to do the same." He said with a laugh. Oswald couldn't get mad at the snide jibe. The gardens were made beautifully, a symphony of various shades and tints of purples, blues, and light pinks. The altar looked like nothing he imagined but better. Oswald was about to sob happily until Harvey swiftly grabbed him to place him in the hands of his stylist. "Go get dressed!"

"Right this way sir." The stylist said happily. Oswald nodded eagerly. 

Oswald was taken to the sunroom where his tuxedo hung glowing in a beam of sunlight. It was a cool iridescent white, satin fitted to fit him comfortably. All the while looking very regal, Oswald would surmise it was the tamest suit of his entire wardrobe.

"I can't believe this is happening." The mobster swiftly wiped his tears as Ivy ran in with a bouquet of flowers matching the suits of the men to be wedded.

"Well, believe it!" She chimed. Oswald smiled at her as the stylist worked on placing makeup on his face. She wore a violet satin dress matching the scene outside.

"This is all your fault young lady!"

"Yeah, I know. I totally take all the credit," She flipped her hair in defiance. "Selina and Bruce are out there too!"

"Oh my. Who else?"

"Some super-rich people and Zsasz," and she blinked for a moment. "Oh, and Jim's mother."

"WHAT?!" Oswald exclaimed wide-eyed and shocked. The stylist yanked his head back to the correct position to finish.

"No big deal Pengy! She's super nice! She's going to be sitting next to you at the wedding party table."

"Oh shit." He whispered staring into nothing, more nervous than ever.

"I am finished!" Said the flamboyant stylist. "You have ten minutes till curtain!"

"Oh no! I am not ready. My vows! I don't have my vows!" Oswald was panicking he was scared of the worst happening. What if Jim's mother didn't like him? What if it rained? Or a bird poops on his expensive suit?

"Oswald," Ivy said as she patted him on his shoulder. "Jim's waiting for you despite all that. Why do those things matter?"

Oswald stared at her, then blinked away, stood up and took a deep breath. Somehow, the girl showed some wisdom that even Oswald couldn't master.

"You're right! I am getting married! Oh, Ivy! Thank you!" He gave her a tight hug as Victor Zsasz and Gabe barged into the sunroom without warning. 

"Hey, it's time to go, boss," Gabe said sternly donning a well-made suit of his own.

"Right!" Oswald chimed. And out they went.

-

The wedding crowd was waiting with excitement and confusion as the local television stations arrived in full force to record the wedding. The news had blown up about the unlikely couple's marriage that ratings were up when more news was shown about them. Selina and Bruce were surprised at the turnout. Alfred, however, wished he was elsewhere.

"Bloody Penguin, this crowd is ridiculous!" He hissed to Bruce who simply blinked and smiled.

"I don't believe it's that bad. But you can tell who is here just to be seen from those who genuinely want to be here." Bruce said calmly as Alfred straightened up.

"Are you kidding me?" Selina scoffed as she picked at her dress. "Anyone would want to be seen supporting Penguin than not look like they didn't care. Gordon brought these people. And he actually cleaned up for once in his goofy life."

"Really?" Bruce said as his brow scrunched a tad.

"Oh yeah. That Tabitha lady sent a card. Which I thought was wild." Selina shook her head. Bruce chuckled as Alfred rolled his eyes.

"As long as Gordon's happy? Right, mate?"

"As long as Jim is happy," Bruce answered.

The music began and everyone rose at the sounds, hush noises were made at the news reporters as they had to comment on every little detail. Jim was standing happily as the small quartet played. The priest who married them in Gotham Village returned in his formal robes excited to do this again for them.

"I can't wait to see him," Jim muttered to him.

"Oh I'm sure," The priest quipped. "This is what was supposed to happen. Better late than never."

At the crescendo, Oswald walked out in his lovely tuxedo glowing brightly as the early afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky. Jim's face brightened with surprise. Oswald looked so handsome. Collective 'wows' and 'awws' peppered the audience. Harvey nodded his head in pleasant agreement. Happy as well to see this finally done. He was also making looks at a blonde woman in the audience who was flirting with him. Photographers started clicking away at the scene. All this publicity would often bother the mobster to no end. But all he could see was Jim. _His_ James Gordon smiling. Standing there with what looked like watery eyes. He made it to the altar, standing in front of his love, his husband. James smiled wide as he held Oswald's hands. Remembering the darkness that brought them together, but the light that blossomed between them that kept them there. The priest smiled ready to begin. Oswald knew that this was real.

"I love you, Jim."

"And I love you, Oswald. Forever."

-

"So you're gay now?"

"MOM! Enough! I married him, didn't I?"

"James Worthington, don't you dare get smart with me! I am your mother and I want to know how you two fell for each other! I want to talk to you too, Oswald. I am your mother too!"

"Yes, ma'am," Oswald said softly as he ducked behind his husband, trying to avoid his mother's gaze. She grabbed him quickly and hugged him tightly. 

"Call me Mom!" She beamed, holding his bouquet while they relaxed at the reception. People were schmoozing and getting drunk as Harvey told his jokes, Jim wanted no more than to disappear but Oswald seemed happy to chat with her.

"Okay, mom."

"Good!" She chirped. "You are a good man, my Jimmy didn't go through with it with the others."

"MOM!"

"I want grandchildren, Oswald. Surely, you understand. I also know you are well-to-do, so you can get right to it!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM! Stop!" Jim groaned angrily.

"Promise me you'll give me grandchildren, I don't care how you do it. I want babies to spoil." She patted his hand eagerly. Oswald glanced at Jim and back at Jim's mother.

"Please Oz, don't indulge her. We need our time too. Ouch!" Jim was pinched by his mother who seemed to trust Oswald's word versus the word of her son. Jim shook his head and started laugh at the craziness of it all. They finally made it to the finish line. This was something that was bound to happen but required a little push from a certain redhead who disrupted their lives for the better. Oswald wasn't sure he wanted a family but he got one anyway. He smiled haughtily at Jim's mother, much to the detective's discomfort.

"I promise."

༼♥ل͜♥༽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall, my writing seems so goofy but thank you to all the comments and critiques. This helps me write better! Thank you.


End file.
